The Shays in love
by illuminating-socks
Summary: When you're in love and acting like an idiot, who's gonna suffer the most? The one you live with ;D Expanding the original series with more Sparly moments.
1. Jake

**Jake**

 _Spencer didn't understand what's going on. He was just having an awesome time with Carly coloring the Splatter-Man, when this kid, Jake arrived and she just rushed upstairs saying that she has to make herself attractive._

 _As he came back from his room with two more buckets of paint he already found them together in the living room._

 _"Spencer, this is my friend Jake. Jake, this is my brother Spencer." Carly introduced them for each other._

 _"Hey, how's it going?" Spencer was about to shake hands when he realized his hand is covered with paint. "Oh I probably shouldn't!"_

 _"Yeah, don't." Carly said "I'm gonna take Jake upstairs and show him where we shoot iCarly."_

 _"You two going up there alone?" Spencer asked worried and became suspicious._

 _"Spencer!" Carly said embarrassed._

 _"Okay, but remember! I can pop up there at any moment like a NINJA!" Spencer yelled the last word as he accidentally spattered some paint on Jake's face. "...Oh"_

 _"Here let me get you a rag!" Carly said and started to wipe the acrylic off from Jake's face. "...And as far away from him as possible." she said as they stepped into the elevator._

 _"A NINJA!" Spencer yelled to verify._

 **...**

Spencer was in the living room getting all the paint and the covers from the furniture together, after he decided the coloring is finished.

Later on Carly appeared again with Jake. Spencer just waited patiently until Carly said goodbye and closed the front door after the boy. She turned around with a dreamy face.

"Sooo, what's up with Jake?" Spencer asked.

Carly acted unknowingly "What do you mean?" she asked but she did know what he meant.

Spencer strictly raised one eyebrow.

Carly didn't want to start a fight and decided to act surprised.

"Ohh, you mean me and Jake? Ohh nooo! No, he's just gonna be a guest on iCarly. He's gonna sing for his grandmother!"

"Alright..." Spencer didn't believe her at all. But he wasn't in the mood to have 'The Talk' with Carly. He thought she's too young for that. He just continued wrapping up.

"Alright..." Carly was satisfied. She didn't had to have 'The Talk' with Spencer. She thought he's too pushy. She just went back to her room to call Sam and tell her everything.

* * *

Few days later Carly came home from school. She was kinda sad. As she entered the living room he saw Spencer sitting on the couch with an amorphous unrecognizable thing on the table. For a minute she forgot about her own problem.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Well that should have been my head for the Splatter-Man. It just didn't solidified." Spencer said with sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Carly said and sat next to Spencer. She knew how many troubles he went trough to have that head. She wanted to cheer him up. "You know what? I think I like the idea the Splatter-Man staying headless..."

"Really?" Spencer got happier "As you wish then!" he smiled but Carly didn't smile back at him. "Something wrong?"

Carly thought, this time she can be honest with Spencer.

"Jake and her ex-girlfriend got back together... with the help of iCarly" she said.

"Ohh..." Spencer said but secretly he was relieved "I'm sorry kiddo. I know you really liked him."

"Yeah, I kinda did... even if I told you the opposite." Carly confessed with a little shame in her voice.

"He doesn't deserve you then!" Spencer wanted to say something encouraging and put one arm around her.

"Thanks." she said "I'm going upstairs, have a ton of homework."

As Carly went up the stairs Spencer watched her. He realized the hard times with Carly and her love interests are just beginning!


	2. Connie

**Connie**

 _Freddie was just so proud of his new camera which was disguised as a piece of pie... at least it tried to be. It was an enormous plastic pie with a huge camera lens on the side, along with a giant fork._

 _The girls were just laughing hysterically in the studio where Freddie opened the PieSpy box.  
_

 _"I really don't think you're gonna fool anyone with that thing." Carly said._

 _"Oh you don't? Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked._

 _"Downstairs with some girl he's been going out with."_

 _"B R B." Freddie said and went out of the studio._

 _Meanwhile Spencer and Connie were sitting on the couch in the living room._

 _"Come on please!" Spencer begged.  
_

 _"No!" Connie said firmly.  
_

 _"Pretty please!"_

 _"No Spencer!"_

 _Freddie quietly approached them from the stairs and went to the counter.  
_

 _"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Spencer didn't give up.  
_

 _"I'm diabetic and said no!" Connie replied.  
_

 _"I'll be your best buddy!"_

 _"Oh, alright."_

 _She gave up, took some balls out of her bag and started juggling._

 _"Yes!" Spencer jumped in happiness and immediately got distracted by Freddie's giant camera lens._

 **...**

Later on that evening Spencer and Carly were having dinner in the kitchen. They were both pretty hungry and busy eating.

"I don't think Connie honestly likes you." Carly said ending the silence.

"What? What do you mean?" Spencer didn't expect that.

"Freddie did record you with that giant piece of plastic pie."

"Yeah I was aware of that!" he laughed.

"And I just saw you two there and didn't felt the chemistry between you guys."

"Hm..." Spencer did think it through. He had to admit maybe Carly's right. Maybe he wants more from Connie than she wants from him.

He was surprised by Carly's opinion. Can she really be old enough to have some foresight like this?

* * *

A few days later Spencer was indeed in shock. He was at the junkyard getting some inspiration when he heard some guys talking about Connie. At first he didn't care because they all knew her from that same group of friends. But a bit later as he listened carefully he overheard some of them telling about how amazing juggler she is.

Connie just showed them what Spencer had to beg for. Well... it's true it wasn't a serious relationship but that just hurt him.

And Carly was right! Spencer started to consider taking his sister's relationship-opinions seriously in the future.

He couldn't listen anymore to those guys' talk and decided to go home. He had a lot of colorful plasticine at home anyways... Carly was away with Freddie but he was thinking, maybe Sam's gonna have some free time modeling for him...


	3. Marylin

**Marylin**

 _Carly Sam and Freddie were about to break the world record for the most longest continuous webcast. They planned it for weeks and arranged everything in order to be successful._

 _Marylin Ramer came as the representative of the world record book. She started watching the webcast but later she went downstairs to the living room where Spencer was making a sculpture which supposed to be shown later on iCarly._

 _Of course he couldn't help himself and tried to bond with Marylin a little bit more as she wanted._

 **...**

Spencer wasn't lucky. Marylin stayed friendly but nothing more. But he didn't give up.

One time Carly came down. To keep the webshow on for more than 24 hours the iCarly trio often changed places so they can individually have a few minutes rest.

It was Carly's turn again so Sam was hosting the show alone for a few minutes.

As she came down for a drink he just saw Spencer still trying to get along with Marylin. She observed him working on that for the past few breaks she had.

She took Spencer's hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"What's up, you're okay?" he asked.

"I really don't think you should hit on Marylin." she whispered.

"What? Why not?" Spencer didn't expect that.

"Because she's here for a job. She's the representative of the book."

"And?"

"And she has a boyfriend!"

"How do you know?"

"I've heard you guys in the past few times. Listen! We really need Marylin's work here. Please don't distract her! We want to make a good impression and a world record here!" Carly sounded very serious.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer apologized impatiently.

"I bet next time she's gonna come back with his boyfriend just to keep you cool." Carly warned him.

"ALRIGHT already!" Spencer whispered loudly.

* * *

 _iCarly couldn't break the world record. The power went out for a few seconds because of Spencer's moving sculpture. It had so many moving parts that they may caused a black out but it also broke a world record._

 _Marylin arrived again to take a picture to the book, this time her boyfriend came along too._

 _Spencer finally gave up when he realized how great that guy is. He hold the world record for the longest amount of time without blinking. Spencer just couldn't compete with him or that fact._

 _With the help of Carly Sam and Freddie they finished the sculpture together and they all got in to the book._

 **...**

Spencer couldn't wait to be alone with Carly. After celebrating all day and night he could finally talk to her when she was about to go to bed.

He invited her to the couch for a little talk.

"How are you doing this?" he asked.

"What?" Carly was clueless.

"Foreseeing what's gonna happen with me and girls."

"Sixth sense?" she laughed. She was still in a good mood. But after seeing Spencer's serious face she became sincere too "I don't know. It's just so obvious."

"Well it's not obvious for me."

"Because you're in it. I'm an outsider when it comes to you and girls. I can see it better."

Spencer was thinking.

"Would you mind being my counselor in the future?" he asked.

"Sure." Carly laughed "Who else could be?"


	4. Ms Ackerman

**Ms. Ackerman  
**

Carly was upstairs in her room listening to Cuddlefish and she was totally lost getting some ideas for iCarly. She had a strange day she wanted to forget. She was sent to the principals office and Spencer was called in for a guardian-teacher conference... all that because Ms. Ackerman got dumped by his boyfriend and became crazy.

Later on she was noticing some unusual noises from downstairs. She took her headphones out and soon realized it was Spencer screaming.

 _He went down to the living room._

 _"Miss Ackerman?" she asked surprised as she saw her teacher standing on Spencer._

 _"Hi Carly!" Ms. Ackerman jingled._

 _"Hi! Umm... Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here standing on my brother?" Carly asked confused._

 _"Cause she has magic feet! Aaahh!" Spencer yelled._

 _"I spent six months in Thailand learning the art of backwalking massage." Ms. Ackerman explained as she got off from Spencer._

 _Carly looked around "So, coffee snacks backwalking... What's going on here?"_

 _"Well after our guardian-teacher conference at your school we decided to come back here for coffee and cookies." Spencer said._

 _"Soft cookies!" Ms. Ackerman corrected him flirty._

 _"Okay well I'm just gonna go upstairs and try to make myself comfortable with all this." Carly said as she started backing out._

 _"No why don't you hang down here with us for a while?" Spencer asked._

 _"You can watch me give Spencer a haircut!" Ms. Ackerman laughed._

 _"Try and I call the scissor police!" Spencer said and started running because Ms. Ackerman began to chase him around the couch._

 _Carly didn't stop going away and wondering._

 **...**

Few hours later Spencer knocked on Carly's door.

"Come in!" she said.

"Dinner's ready in half an hour okay?" Spencer said.

"Yeah sure..." she sounded offended. She had some time to realize, she's not okay Spencer dating Ms. Ackerman.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" he asked because he felt Carly's mood.

"Ms. Ackerman. I don't really like the idea you and her together."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Carly couldn't believe it. "Because she just humiliated me in front of the class."

"That's what she said about you too."

"Spencer!" Carly yelled "Are you serious? You know I was defending Freddie! She had no reason to send me to Principal Franklin!"

"Okay listen..." Spencer started "How about this: maybe if she has a boyfriend again, she's gonna be in a better mood in school too."

"Well I really hope you're gonna be right." Carly said as a warning.

* * *

 _On the next history class Ms. Ackerman did seem much more happier. She gave everyone A+ on the test, along with caramel apples. She didn't really care for the rest of the class, she was talking to Spencer on the phone all the time._

 _Carly was still a bit unsure about this. She still had problems accepting Ms. Ackerman as a recurring guest in the Shay apartment. But when she invited the whole class ice-skating instead of school she let herself convince._ _Spencer and Ms. Ackerman were together for a week now, maybe it's gonna be a good thing._

Carly took out her cellphone and casually started texting as the teacher didn't care at all.

 **[** Okay I admit, you were right. Thanks. In the name of the whole class. **]** she sent it to Spencer.

 **...**

 _On that evening Ms. Ackerman came by for dinner as usual. But now she was dressed hotter than ever. Carly knew it's their anniversary with Spencer, so she and Freddie left them together._

 _They were upstairs in the studio with Sam collecting ideas for the next iCarly. Soon Freddie and Sam started a fight as they always did, so Carly decided to take a break._

 _They were talking about how thankful they are for Spencer dating their teacher so they can have the easiest history classes ever._

 _A few moments later the elevator ringed._

 _"Hey!" Spencer came up.  
_

 _"Hey!" Carly greeted back.  
_

 _"Where's Ms. Ackerman?" Freddie asked.  
_

 _"She left I dumped her." Spencer said.  
_

"What did you do?" Carly asked in horror after she dropped all the popcorn down from her hand.

"Well it turned out she's crazy." Spencer explained.

"We all knew that before!" Sam said impatiently.

"But now what? She's gonna be heartbroken and cruel again?" Freddie asked frightened.

"Guys listen! I'm really sorry but she's kinda scary..." Spencer tried to explain.

"I knew it! I knew you shouldn't date her! I've told you!" Carly lost her patience.

"Carly you gotta understand! I just wanted Lauren to be happy so she's gonna be nice to you all too. But she's a lunatic! She has a list about all the times she called me and I didn't pick up. She wanted me to explain why..."

"Okay!" Carly tried to calm herself. "Tomorrow we're having class with her. We just have to wait and see what's gonna happen!"

* * *

 _The next day Spencer was at home exercising which is kinda unusual from him._

 _"Hi we need to talk!" Carly rushed in the front door from school._

 _"Sure in a minute I got to finish pump my guns!" Spencer said._

 _"Pump your guns later! Ms. Ackerman is on her way over here, she thinks you two are still dating!" Carly yelled nervously._

 _"What?" Spencer stood up "What is wrong with that woman?"_

 _"Shes looney, looney in the head!"_

 _"Oh man why didn't you call and tell me? I could've been in Canada by now!"_

 _"Like don't think Canada's gonna-"_

 _They screamed simultaneously as the doorbell rang._

 _"It's her!" Carly panicked._

 _"Ahh why couldn't I be borned with wings?"_

 _"You're not a kakadu, be a man!"_

 _"Alright I'm gonna set that lady straight!" Spencer decided._

 _"No!"_

 _"Right! What?"_

 _"Spencer!"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Don't upset her!"_

 _"But I don't wanna go out with her!"_

 _"I know tell her that but say it nicely and sweetly so she doesn't ruin our lives at school!"_

 _"Okay nicely!"_

 _"And sweetly, I'll be upstairs!" Carly said and run upstairs._

She went to the studio but stopped halfway and listened what happening in the living room.

Hearing Spencer talk and Ms. Ackerman yelling made her realize she isn't mad at Spencer. He really just wanted do a good thing and it was really great until it backfired. And that wasn't Spencer's fault. Ms. Ackerman is genuinely crazy.

Carly recognized she have to come up with some serious solution for this. Somehow she has to get that woman out of their lives. But how could she make such a radical action legally... legally...

Carly was thinking about this word when she heard the front door shutting.

 _"That was a loud slam! Did you break up with her?" Carly asked coming down on the stairs._

 _"Yep. She didn't handle it well." Spencer said picking up a stuffed animal ripped apart._

 _"Were you gentle and sweet?"_

 _"Yes! But she wasn't." he showed the PandaPig in pieces._

"Spencer I owe you an apology!" Carly started.

"No, listen! I'm the one who didn't care about your opinion in the first place." Spencer sat down on the couch. "Sorry, it's just... I'm always thinking you're too little to understand these things. But when it comes to me dating, you always see it all clearer than me." Spencer took Carly's hands "So please, never stop telling me what you think okay? And I'll trust you!"

"I'm gonna have a lot of problems with you!" Carly smiled and hugged Spencer.

"You know what?" Spencer said after a few moments "I was thinking about giving that PearPad back to Lauren. But I'm gonna give it to you. It has like 500 songs on it."

"Uhh! That must have cost her a lot of money."

"Nah, she just downloaded them from some website."

Carly instantly had a devious idea. But she made up her mind... it was too sneaky.

* * *

 _The next couple of days made Carly's mood downhill real fast._

 _Ms. Ackerman returned to be crazy but even more worse than before. She gave everyone a very hard test but she already gave Carly an F. When Freddie tried to speak up she made them do jumping jacks. When Sam tried to defend them, she made her washed her car._

 _Later on as Carly and her friends were talking about this in the kitchen Carly realized she had enough. She already knew she wanted to give Ms. Ackerman up to the authorities but now she slowly figured out how to._

 _The gang invited the teacher on iCarly, telling her, they wanna make a vote for their viewers about she and Spencer make up or break up. Ms. Ackerman kinda liked the idea._

 _Carly didn't tell anything to Spencer. "Just go with it!" she told him when Spencer started to feel really uncomfortable._

 _Later on it turned out the vote said "Break up!" but the kids didn't care about it_ _at all._

 _Ms. Ackerman just left the apartment in anger as usually. Spencer was clueless._

 _"Okay what was the point of all this?" he asked "Now she's just gonna be mean and vicious to you guys in school!"_

 _"I don't know..." Sam said mysteriously._

 _"Lot of people watch iCarly..." Freddie continued._

 _"And sometimes..." Sam started._

 _"We make sure certain specific people watch." Carly said confidently._

 _"Yes, yes we do!" Freddie ended it._

 _Spencer got suspicious._

 _"You guys are up to something and I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS!" he yelled running into his room._

* * *

 _The next day Ms. Ackerman was arrested for downloading 500 songs illegally and Carly handed over the PearPad as a proof._

She never told Spencer what happened.


	5. Shane

**Shane**

 _Spencer met Shane while he was stuck in the elevator. It stopped between floors and Spencer couldn't get out. He had no chance but to wait for the repairman._

 _Meanwhile Freddie's AV club friend Shane arrived who was supposed to be on iCarly._

 _"You're not a nerd, you're kinda handsome!" Spencer complimented._

 _He didn't know how many troubles are ahead._

* * *

Days passed and Spencer had no idea about the rivalry between Sam and Carly. _  
_

But later on he noticed that the girls were talking less frequently and even then it ended up fighting.

Carly and Sam arguing... that was something he didn't wanted to have a say in.

One day Spencer was working on a sculpture. It wasn't a commission this time he was just inspired and bored. His phone was ringing. Sam called.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he asked.

"Is Carly home?" she asked.

"No. Why?" he replied but then the front door opened and there was Sam.

"I want to talk to you!" she said.

Spencer found this weird but he could tell it's something serious.

"It's about food or about your fight with Carly?" he asked.

"You know about it?" she was surprised.

"Of course!" he answered conceitedly "Nothing avoids my attention!"

"Then I guess you know it's about a guy!" Sam had an evil smile on his face.

"What?" Spencer was shocked.

"That's right!" Sam continued "And I bet you don't want her to date... she's too young and all..."

"So are you!" Spencer was still confused but he realized what's going on "What do you want Sam?" he asked suspiciously.

"I guess both of us want me to win! Carly isn't ready for a guy like Shane."

"Oh God, is this about Shane?" Spencer realized "So that's why I found them together in the living room yesterday!"

"What?" Sam got enraged "What did they do? Did they kiss?" she was furious.

"No, I don't think so..." he was thinking but Sam already ran out the front door in anger and shot the door.

Spencer thought he got to have a serious talk with Carly after this. She was competing for a guy's attention and totally kept it as a secret from him. And it wasn't the first time.

He was rather worried about this. Not like he really wanted to do anything with Carly's love interests... but still...

In that moment Freddie came over without knocking "Sam was here before right?"

"Yeah she just left moments ago."

"I've heard the door slamming. What did she say?"

"She told me about Shane... Freddie, what's going on?"

Freddie sighed loudly "I'm not sure I should tell you... it's so crazy..."

"Freddie tell me! Maybe I can help end this madness."

Freddie was thinking for a while and Spencer managed to remain patient.

"They're having this contest for Shane. The one who kisses him first wins."

"Oh my god, but they are only fourteen!" Spencer was outraged.

"See? That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Freddie said.

"Alright, alright!" Spencer calmed himself down and started to think.

He knew both Carly and Sam are important for Freddie. And there was a couple of times when the boy was the one who ended some fights between them.

"Be honest with me!" Spencer said "Who do you think should win this crazy contest? Does any of them deserves him more?"

"No!" Freddie said immediately "They're both acting like idiots and I'm afraid our webshow is in danger again. I just can't stand when they fight. If some of them kisses Shane first and ends up with him rightfully the other gonna be angry forever anyway... it's not like they could just let this go if one of them wins."

Spencer nodded but Freddie continued "But don't ask me about it. Obviously I don't want Carly to win..." he said with a sad face and Spencer patted his shoulder.

* * *

Few days later Spencer noticed that Carly was busy arranging stuff in the iCarly studio.

"Do you need help?" he asked her.

Carly jumped in surprise because she didn't hear him coming in.

"Oh, no, no thanks, I can do this..."

Spencer was suspicious.

"What's up with all the candles and stuff?" he asked acting like he's having no idea. He wanted to see if Carly's gonna tell the truth.

"Ohh... it's just for an iCarly bit... which reminds me... you know Shane right? ...Freddie's nerd friend..."

"Uhm, yeah." Spencer said like he has troubles to remember but secretly he was happy. He thought Carly's gonna tell him what's going on.

"He's gonna come over... to study... So would you send him up please?"

Spencer was truly disappointed "Sure... I will..." he said.

He went downstairs to his room and called Sam without thinking.

He started to feel very bad for this only a half an hour later. Sam came over in an instant and there was loud shouting from the studio. Spencer felt like he betrayed his own sister...  
but she was keeping secrets...  
which is not necessarily a bad thing...  
but she was lying...

He couldn't make up his mind.

He felt even more bad later when he found out Shane fell down on the elevator shaft and ended up in a hospital.


	6. Sasha

**Sasha**

 _Spencer became the number one Pac-Rat player in the world._

 _Lately he was massively obsessed with the game and started seriously not having a life. He even forget all of his sculpting commissions too._

 _Carly couldn't let this happen. With the help of iCarly they found the record keeper Sasha Striker and arranged a competition for the title. Carly knew that is the only way to make Spencer being bored with the game._

 _Spencer won the match. Sasha was sad at first but they shook hands with respect._

 _"Well, you're the real deal! Nice game." she said._

 _"Thanks, back at ya!"_

 _"Wanna go for a ride?" Sasha asked suddenly._

 _"I'd love to." Spencer said but then he looked at the impatient iCarly trio's judging faces. They've been playing like twelve hours. They were tired._

 _Spencer looked back at Sasha "But this is all I can give you right now..." he said as he grabbed and kissed her._

 _Sasha called the elevator "Call me!"_

 _"We'll see!" Spencer said._

 _After that they were up all night too, to build the sculpture with a deadline in the morning._

 _It was sold and Spencer split the money with the kids._

* * *

Spencer was talking about Sasha and his record all the time but he didn't meet her again.

Carly thought maybe it's her fault. Maybe she looked too hateful when Sasha wanted to go for a ride and Spencer doesn't dare to go out with her ever since.

Carly had ruff days anyway. Finally she built enough courage to ask her senior crush Gary Wolf out. But Gary looked at her like he didn't understand and said no politely mentioning their age difference. But Carly knew that's not the real reason. Gary was too popular with the girls to settle down with one of them.

But at least she wanted Spencer to be happy. She thought he has much more chance with Sasha than she had with Gary.

One of these days Spencer and Carly were making jam all day long since they got tons and tons of raspberries from the Dorfmans.

Spencer's phone was ringing. He checked it and saw Sasha's number displayed. He put the phone back to his pocket.

"Why don't you pick up?" Carly asked.

"I'm busy... we're making jam right now..."

"Spencer you don't have to dismiss Sasha for good because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I wanted you to finish the sculpture in time. Your commissions are first!" Carly said strictly and Spencer had to smile "But we've done it, so why don't you call her?"

Spencer was thinking "I don't know... I'm not sure I wanna meet her again..."

"Why? Carly didn't understand "You guys seemed attracted to each other!"

"Yeah!" Spencer smiled thinking about it "But... she have to realize... she can't defeat me... she's not gonna date me."

"Excuse me?" Carly raised her voice getting shocked.

"She got to know that I'm much more above her." Spencer said snobbishly "It's a pride thing!" he added.

"It's an egoistic bullshit!" Carly yelled and dropped the big spoon.

"HEY!" Spencer shouted "Watch your language! I'm not gonna allow you talking like that! Especially not to me!"

Carly was a bit ashamed too, but didn't wanted to say sorry "What is this crazy competitive thing with you?"

"With me? She started it!"

"No, we started it! We invited Sasha because you couldn't get to work until you're not the best Pac-Rat player in the world!" Carly yelled.

Spencer really wanted to react but he remained speechless "... I ... I should just ground you for cursing!" he tried.

"Ahh!" Carly rolled her eyes and was angrily taking off her apron "Don't worry about that! I'm not gonna get out from my room for a while anyway." she said and was going upstairs "And all this time I thought it's my fault... But just like you and Gary... all men are so selfish!"

Spencer was furious but also disappointed. And after Carly's last sentence he became sad too.

 **...**

Later that night Carly was lying on her bad listening to music. By that time she felt bad a little for leaving Spencer alone. He had to finish the cooking and put all the jam into jars by himself.

But how can he be so selfish? ...Especially that usually he's not selfish at all. Carly didn't understand.

Maybe Spencer became crazy only with ladies... well that was an explanation.

She noticed a piece of paper sliding in under her door. She stood up and picked it up.

"Carls!  
Please don't judge all men because your one idiot brother!  
I couldn't forgive myself if you do so.  
I'm sure not all of them are such a jerks as me.  
If you aren't mad anymore please come down and try the raspberry smoothie I've just made for you!"

At the bottom of the paper there was a cute little drawing of Carly drinking smoothie.

Carly smiled and went down to the kitchen immediately.


	7. Emily's mom

**Emily's mom**

Carly came down from the studio. She and Freddie took a break from setting and rehearsing iCarly.

Spencer was in that little hallway in the front of his room aggressively searching stuff.

"What are you looking for?" Carly asked.

"Remember all those stuff we wrote down when you were a little Sunshine Girl?"

"Yeah, they're not gonna be there. Those notes are in my room..."

"Well get them quickly!"

Carly started to think something strange is going on. "Spencer, what is it? Why are you so twitchy?"

"I wanna help a little girl selling some fudge balls."

"But... why?" Carly didn't understand.

"Well, her mom... is... kinda... beautiful!"

"Oh god!" Carly sighed. "Spencer calm down!"

"But..."

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled "As your counselor I demand you to calm down! I'm gonna give you those notes tomorrow!"

"But..."

"I SAID TOMORROW!" Carly yelled again.

Spencer finally sat down.

"Just relax okay? You're starting to act like an idiot again!"

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked with some outrage.

"You said you're gonna trust me!"

Spencer was thinking "Alright, alright!"

* * *

 _As the days passed Spencer got some very strong rivals at the Sunshine Girl community. Two girls started to sell at the same place as him. Spencer tried to be nice but the girls were ruthless. They even threw his little table away._

 _Everyday he came home he had a different strange story to tell about his selling-adventures._

 _One of these afternoons he found Carly and Freddie at home._

 _"Hi" he greeted them._

 _"Hey! Did you sell a bunch of fudge balls?" Carly asked._

 _"No."_

 _"How come he's selling fudge balls?" Freddie asked._

 _"He's trying to help this little Sunshine Girl win a new bike." Carly said but Freddie was still clueless. "Hot mom." Carly explained in two words.  
_

 _"Oh!" Freddie understood.  
_

 _"Why are you such a mess?" Carly turned to Spencer.  
_

 _"Since those mean girls pushing me out of my spot I tried moving my fudge-ball operation down by the shipyard."_

 _"And?"_

 _"The dockworkers wanted no part of me or my fudge-balls. They threw clams at me!"_

 _"Aw!" Carly said worried.  
_

 _"Yeah!" Spencer agreed angrily.  
_

 _"You know you don't have to win that bike just to get this sunshine girl's mom to go out with you." Carly said.  
_

 _"I know but I wanna sell more than those rotten girls at the market!"_

* * *

Carly started to think that Spencer's competitive tendencies are growing stronger than his attraction to Emily's mom. For a while she was right.

 _Spencer just couldn't stay calm until he won the bike. But Carly had to admit he had a good idea when he recognized they can send fudge balls for all those people who sent money for Sam and she could pay back her debt to Freddie and Carly._

 _The only thing they didn't expect that Sam's gonna spend all the money for a giant trampoline._

 _"Where's the couch?" Spencer asked when he saw that enormous thing in the living room._

"It's in the kitchen!" Carly answered.

"Oh, okay..." Spencer said and went to his room.

Carly was surprised. She thought Spencer's gonna jump around with them. She followed him to his room.

"Hey what's up?" she asked when she found him on his bed.

"Emily's mom doesn't want anything else from me. I won the bike, she was thankful but that's all."

"I'm sorry..." Carly sat next to him.

"Did you foresee this?" Spencer asked.

"No, not really. I mean... I thought maybe you have a chance. You did everything you could."

"I know right?"

"She just doesn't deserve you if she can't appreciate you!" Carly said.

"Wow! Such big words from a little girl!" Spencer smiled and kissed her forehead "So... that trampoline... can it handle me too?" he asked.

"Have you seen how big it is?"

"Alright, let's go jumping!"


	8. Trudy

**Trudy**

 _Mr. Gallini died and so did his shop which had the most amazing coconut cream pie. Spencer and the girls just recently introduced it to Freddie who became a fan instantly._

 _Mario said maybe the daughter Trudy Gallini can help them with the recipe._

 _"Go over there and use some of your Spencer's charm to get her to keep this place open!" Carly ordered Spencer.  
_

 _"Why don't you go?" he disagreed.  
_

 _"Go!" the kids pushed him.  
_

 _"Okay fine I'll do it for the pie!" Spencer whispered angrily._

 **...**

 _The plan didn't work._

 _Trudy wanted a date with Spencer in return and after her aggressive loving attacks on Spencer it turned out she didn't have the recipe._

 _After the date Spencer spent a half an hour washing his mouth. Trudy brought the very last piece of coconut cream pie and they all ate it together wildly like animals._

 **...**

"Hey Carls! Would you help me?" Spencer yelled from his bathroom later that night.

"Sure, what you need?" Carly answered as he went there.

Spencer was half naked, trying to see his back in the mirror above his shoulder.

"Is there something on my neck? My skin hurt when I was showering..." he asked.

"Let me see! Oh my god!" Carly gasped and added "Awww!"

"Whaaat?"

"I guess these are scratch marks!"

"Trudy..." they said simultaneously.

Spencer took a chair and sat down while Carly got the first aid kit and started disinfecting. Spencer was hissing silently.

"You owe me big time you know!" he said.

"Why?"

"For having a date with Trudy... for nothing!"

"Hey, you said you're gonna do it for the pie, remember?" she said and Spencer looked at her annoyed in the mirror "Alright, alright! You know what? I was thinking maybe Sam and I could ask for the best coconut cream pie recipe on iCarly. I'm sure a lot of people gonna respond! And I promise we're gonna check all of them and I'm gonna save you the best one."

"You think any of those is gonna be good as Gallini's?"

"Well, who knows? Maybe we're gonna find one even better!" she said optimistically "And that reminds me..."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna need money... for the ingredients."

"Oh my god you wanna bake them all?"

"How else are we gonna find out? Spencer! It's a really important research! Just think about the pies!"

Spencer wasn't sure "Well... okay..." he said and was thinking their dad's gonna kill him spending lots of money for industrial-quantity-pie-baking.

"Dad doesn't have to know!" Carly said like he was reading his mind "We're gonna come up with something... like we're baking for charity... well, that's almost the truth..."

Spencer was laughing "You're a devious little girl!"

* * *

 _As Carly promised they asked their fans for recipes and got tons of replies._

 _The kids attempted to bake and taste them all but they gave up after 42. None of them was good as the original._

 _Luckily they were able to find Mr. Gallini's recipes literally in his computer when they all attended on his memorial service._

 **...**

On the next week Carly and Spencer ate coconut cream pie for breakfast, after lunch and dinner and sometimes between those.

Until Spencer's scars healed both of them hated Gallini's pie enough not to want to bake it for a while.


	9. Veronica

**Veronica**

 _Spencer came home in a tux made by Socko's cousin Taylor._

 _He didn't want to take it off ever since, claiming it has superpowers. Looking hot makes him successful._

 _"You know that cute check-out girl at HeyFood?"_

 _"Veronica?" Carly asked.  
_

 _"Yeah! You know how I always tried to flirt with her and she just says 'paper or plastic' and I say 'come on, why don't you go out with me' and she says 'don't make me call the cops' so I say okay sorry plastic'."_

 _"Yeah." "Right." Carly and Freddie nodded.  
_

 _"Today she asked me out! Friday night baby! Its the power of the tux!"_

* * *

 _Spencer got home from his date around 10 p.m._

 _Carly's birthday party for Sam was over and she was cleaning up the place. She noticed Spencer's unhappy mood._

 _"You okay?" she asked.  
_

 _"My date with Veronica didn't go to well..."_

 _"Why? You said you guys_ _really clicked the other day at HeyFood."_

 _"I know, I don't get it!"_

 _"Maybe she only like_ _s you when you're wearing a tux." she laughed.  
_

 _"You know what? I think you're maybe right!"_

 _"I was kidding."_

 _"No think about it! She wouldn't talk to me for months. Then I wear the tux and boom she gets all flirty and ask me out. Then I don't wear the tux on her date and boom she doesn't like me again! The tux is the key!"_

 _"Oh please, there's no way-" she started but Spencer muffled her mouth with his hand.  
_

 _"Shhh! The tux is the key!"_

* * *

 _For Sam's request Carly tried to teach her to be more girly._

 _As Freddie came by that evening, she thought it's gonna be a good idea involving him to the process. She was wrong, but before she realized Spencer came home enthusiastic._

 _"I'm back!"_

 _"You're with Veronica?" she asked.  
_

 _"Yeah and you were totally right about the tux. Best date of my life!"_

 _"I was joking about the tux!"_

 _"Whatews! She likes me now and it's all cause of good old tuxy! Right tuxy?" he asked to his tux "Right on Mr. Spencer!" he added in a high pitched voice.  
_

 _"No girl is gonna like you better just cause you're wearing a tux."_

 _"Think about it! Before I got the tux Veronica wanted no part of me. First time I wear the tux she ask me out. The date comes I don't wear the tux she hates me, this time I wear the tux she kisses me on my face, it's science!"_

 ** _..._**

After Carly's failed attempt to teaching Sam to be more girly and rescuing Freddie from her, Carly got suspicious.

Since Spencer came home from his successful date with Veronica he went to his room and didn't come out ever since.

Carly paid him a visit there.

Spencer was still in the tux front of his mirror jumping and having running moves.

"What are you doing?" Carly was laughing.

"Veronica just called me to meet again."

"Wow, the tux is really working out for you!" she admitted.

"I know. I just have to test it how can I jog in this..."

"You?... Jogging?... In the tux?" Carly weirded out.

"Sure!" Spencer said like it was totally normal.

"Okay, we need to talk!" Carly hold his hand and pulled him to the couch. They sat down. "Spencer! Consider this as a mini-intervetion."

"What?"

"You're acting crazy. First of all you're really gonna fail in a date that requires jogging!" Spencer pulled a face but Carly continued "And second: you really never gonna take off the tux while you're spending time with Veronica? Don't you see she's gonna think you're crazy?"

"Wait! I'm not the crazy one! It's her! But I know the secret to her heart and I don't wanna blew it!" Spencer tried to defend himself.

"But insisting on a crazy girl is also makes YOU crazy." Carly pointed at him "I like Veronica but she just doesn't like you for your personality."

Spencer was thinking. Deep inside he knew Carly's right... not just because she's always right about his girlfriends, but also he understood her point of view perfectly.

But he also felt like he has to try it again on the next date. He really didn't wanna loose Veronica after all that long time trying to ask her out.

"Okay, I get it." he said.

Carly nodded with relief. "Alright. Then take off the tux and come to have dinner. I'm sure you'll be a better dating-test-subject for Sam's eating behaviors."

"Or I just stay in the tux and you guys should put on a dress and we're gonna have a fancy feist for Sam practicing her manners." Spencer winked.

"Not a bad idea!" Carly laughed as she left the room.

Spencer was right and the power of the tux didn't ceased.

Sam started to behave when she was all dressed up and had a fancy mock-date with elegant Spencer. Carly was satisfied and thought Sam was ready.

* * *

 _Spencer didn't have the courage to confess Carly his last try to date Veronica in his tux._

 _Even though he was delighted when Veronica said she loves him for him, Spencer didn't want to risk this._

 _Veronica freaked out about he's devotion to the tux but later she realized Spencer's theory about her was right._

 _She admitted it was only a physical fling for her... and after spending the afternoon with kissing, they broke up._


	10. Griffin

**Griffin**

 _Carly and Spencer met Griffin when Spencer's motorcycle went missing. It turned out Griffin, the new guy in the building just took it for a little 'joyride' as he claimed._

 _At first the Shays were kinda mad at him, but somehow Spencer saw himself in Griffin... well at least what he wanted to be when he was at Griffin's age._

 _Soon he got fond of this kid and involved him creating sculptures, against Carly's will. But there was one thing they weren't prepared for... is that if he leaves him alone with her sister, some romance may occur._

 _Spencer just went out to the Groovy Smoothie to get some beverage for all of them (and additionally some bagels he never even wanted to buy) and when he returned he found Carly and Griffin on the couch kissing in the dark._

 _Spencer got furious after he could only just scream for seconds. Then he kicked Griffin out of the apartment, and turned to Carly in shock._

 _"I don't unders- how did- ...? When I've left here to go get smoothies you hated him! How did you go from hate to blabbhahahhlbal" Spencer said as he exaggeratedly imitated Carly and Griffin kissing._

 _"Well Wendy and I were trying to study but Griffin kept turning on the music so Wendy got frustrated and left. Then I told Griffin he was obnoxious and he said I should grow a sense of humor and I said 'Oh really?' And when I was telling him how immature he was, I realized he's super cute. And he asked me if I like music so I go 'Who doesn't like music?' So then I turned on some music and we started talking and I realized he's really sweet and smart and his lips were right there in front of me so I leaned over and I kissed him!" Carly explained and got louder. "And I don't kiss like blabbhahahhlba... I KISS LIKE A PRINCESS!" she screamed._

 _Spencer was thinking for a bit. "You are grounded ... for... 'til... college."_

 _"For 'til college?" Carly couldn't believe it._

 _"FOR TIL COLLEGE!" Spencer yelled._

 _"Why?"_

 _"For kissing that delinquent!"_

 _"You're the one who took him under your wing."_

 _"Well this wing shall flap no more! Griffin is never allowed up here again and you're not allowed to have any contact with him!"_

 _"Why? What did I do that was so bad?"_

 _"Oh you know lipsie!" Spencer got mean._

 _Carly got upset. "I'm almost fifteen! How old were you when you started kissing girls?"_

 _"Eleve-?" Spencer got lost in his memories for a bit "That is not the issue!"_

 _"The issue is you're totally overreacting!"_

 _"Say whatever you want, you're so grounded!"_

* * *

 _The next day Spencer drove Carly to school and he were even spying on her all day long, disguised as a janitor._

 _Everything went as he planned til the minute Griffin showed up. Spencer couldn't take it anymore and revealed himself. Of course it caused him trouble when the real school janitor busted him. Carly and Griffin could easily walk away from his sight._

Spencer was furious as he ran a few blocks just to escape that angry janitor.

Finally when he could normally breathe his phone was ringing. It was his granddad.

He really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, but he picked up anyway.

"Hey Granddad-" he started but he was already cut off by him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he shouted "What are you thinking? Grounding Carly? Refusing to give her allowance? She has to wear ridiculous clothes in school? And did you really confiscate her phone?"

"Granddad, you don't understand! She's dating an irresponsible bad boy! I can't allow that!"

"I don't care who she's dating! If that guy's so horrible that's Carly's problem, not yours! Your job is to take care of her! She had to sneak out of her room to send me an e-mail while you were in the shower!"

"What? But-"

"Do I have to warn you again about taking Carly with me to Yakima?"

"No, you don't!" Spencer got mad "And don't worry I'm gonna handle this. Carly's not gonna sneak out again!"

"Spencer that's not the solution to lock her up in the apartment! And by the way, how are you gonna achieve that? Setting up a pressure sensitive trigger plate under your door maybe?" he asked ironically.

* * *

 _After school Carly was in her room when she heard some weird noises. She went down to the living room and saw Spencer fixing something on the floor._

 _"What is that?" she asked.  
_

 _"A pressure sensitive trigger plate!"_

 _"Ahh, cool, I've always wanted a pressure sensitive trigger plate!" she said mockingly.  
_

 _"You can make jokes but this is gonna help me make sure you behave."_

 _"I always behave."_

 _"Yeah when you're not rubbing gums with bad boys!"_

 _"Who kisses with gums? And what is that thing?" Carly pointed on the floor, under the front door.  
_

 _"It's an alarm." Spencer explained and pushed a button on a little remote. "When you step on it, it sets up a loud siren so you can't sneak out when I'm sleeping or bathing or stuck to something."_

 _Carly couldn't believe it. She stepped on it to try if it really works. But it didn't. Spencer tried it too and he recognized:  
_

 _"I guess it needs more weight to set it off."_

 _"When are you gonna realize you're overreacting," Carly asked patiently "There's nothing bad about a girl who's almost fifteen kissing a guy she really likes."_

 _"Carly look! In some ways I do get what you're saying. But no matter how old you are, you're always gonna be my baby sister."_

 _"Ahh, you know I'm not a baby anymore! Two weeks ago I sent you to the drugstore, to pick up-"_

 _"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, YOU SWORE YOU'LL NEVER BRING IT UP AGAIN!"_

 _"Oh, and I'm the baby?"_

 _"Look, I just don't wanna see you grow up too fast. I'm the one who always make sure..."_

 _He couldn't finished the sentence because the postman came over and with his help the plate got set off. Spencer was pleased with himself._

* * *

The next few days happened in total silence. Carly was still grounded, she was only allowed to leave the apartment with Spencer.

He only let Freddie or Sam come over as they all referred to their webshow to work on and Spencer respected that. But otherwise Carly just avoided him.

She started to think about a devious plan to meet Griffin, and finally make Spencer less strict.

One of these quiet days Carly's phone was ringing. Spencer checked it. When he saw it was their dad he immediately picked it up.

"Dad! Hey, where are you?"

"... Ohh I thought I called Carly." Colonel Shay said confused.

"Oh, yeah, you did! She just... can't answer it right now."

"Because you grounded her and confiscated her phone?" he asked.

"Ohh... I guess you talked to Granddad..."

"Spencer! What if I want to talk to Carly? You're not gonna let us?"

Spencer became deeply ashamed in that minute. He realized he had no right to take away Carly's freedom to talk to anyone. Especially with their dad. In that moment he got a small breakdown.

"Dad! What the hell should I do?" he asked "I don't want her to go out with someone who has criminal tendencies. I don't like that guy, and trust me, you wouldn't like him either!"

"Spencer! None of us act normally or reasonable when we're in love. And when it becomes forbidden it makes people even more crazy. I don't want you to make Carly crazy. She's a responsible girl and I don't want you to turn her into some rebellious teenager. Because maybe you don't think but she's much smarter than you... or all of us." Colonel Shay said and Spencer could hear that he was probably smiling too.

"I'm sorry dad! I don't really know how to react."

"Let her make her own decisions. She's very responsible, and not gonna do anything stupid if you give her freedom. But if she does you have to be there for her and catch her when she falls. That's your job, nothing else!"

 **...**

At that evening Carly's plan worked perfectly. With some communication-help of Sam she and Griffin could set up a fake fight in the lobby.

Carly told Spencer how she would love to go to see a movie and Spencer thought it's a good idea.

 _On the way down they met Griffin. One word led to another and they were already fighting. They broke up in front of Spencer and Griffin just walked away._

 _Spencer felt sorry for Carly and instead of going to the cinema they agreed to split up to rent a movie and get some food._

Little did she know, it was already suspicious for Spencer that Carly would just let this boy go so easily after all those stubborn behavior.

When Carly and Griffin met again in the lobby he was already on his way back up.

 _As soon as the couple arrived back to the apartment they were busted._

 _Carly screamed in horror for seconds._

 _"I may be an idiot..." Spencer said "...but I'm not stupid! You guys have fun." he said and vent in his room, leaving them alone._

 **...**

Carly had a great time with Griffin but she was thinking about Spencer all night. Yeah sure he left them alone with a smile on his face but that was a big sacrifice from him.

"You really should talk to Spencer." Griffin said like he could read her mind "I'm gonna thank him later too."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Okay it's pretty late now I should go." Griffin said as he went to the front door and Carly followed him. "You know what, how about some riding on my brother's motorcycle tomorrow?"

"That sounds more than awesome!" Carly got enthusiastic and kissed Griffin.

A few minutes later he left and Carly shut the door after him.

She went upstairs took a shower and put on her jammies.

She went back to the living room for a glass of water. As she switched the lamps off she saw some light coming out from Spencer's room.

She knocked but there was no answer. She knocked again and slowly entered the room.

Spencer was in his bed obsessively watching a ShamPow-SuperRag commercial on his PearPad.

"Spencer can I talk to you?" Carly asked.

Spencer got surprised as he noticed Carly. "Yeah sure."

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me see Griffin. I know it's totally against your will."

"This time that's not the main problem..." he started and Carly already knew what he's gonna say "You lied to me. In my face so easily. And not for the first time. But I know you enough to see when you're not telling the truth!" Spencer said strictly "You're not fooling me!"

"But otherwise how would've you let me see him?"

Spencer was thinking. "I don't know..." he admitted "I still don't want you to see him. But I'm just tired of being mad at you." he said and looked back at the PearPad "Do whatever you want I don't care anymore."

These last words stabbed Carly in her heart. Her tears started to burst so she ran away from Spencer's room.

She went upstairs, lied down on her bed and let the tears flow.

That was what she wanted. Finally Spencer didn't care... but in the same time that was the worst thing ever. Because there's no such thing as Spencer not caring. How can she look in his eyes again? She lied and lost his trust forever.

Carly felt so alone. She only had her brother as a family and a guardian. Someone she could really trust. So what now? Her dad was god knows where and she had no one to turn to. Is Spencer really never gonna care about her anymore?

She didn't hear him coming in her room. She just felt his arms grabbing her tight from behind and heard his voice, saying "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Carly turned around and put her head to his chest "No, I'm sorry!" she sniffed.

A few minutes later she calmed down a little bit. Her head was hurting but the way Spencer was stroking it made her sleepy every time.

"This brings back memories." she whispered "You always hugged me like this when I was little and had a nightmare..."

"See? You're still my little baby sister and always will be."

"...And I think I just had the worst dream ever..." Carly continued "You were mad at me and said you don't care..."

"It's over, I promise! I give you my word, I'll trust you. Dad told me, my job is to be there for you! And since he isn't here, I don't care what happens if we're here for each other! Just don't lie to me anymore okay?"

"Okay." Carly promised and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Carly woke up alone. She noticed a little message from Spencer on a piece of paper on the bed.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast. See you in the kitchen!"

Carly smiled and went down a few minutes later.

When she arrived she saw Spencer talking on his phone.

He was quietly nodding and saying stuff like "Alright... okay... yeah, we'll see... maybe... okay..."

Carly waited until Spencer hung up. "It was Griffin." he said "He thanked and apologized to me for yesterday."

"And do you accept it?" Carly asked curiously.

"Well..." Spencer started but Carly hugged him before he could finish.

"Thank you so much!" she said "I promise there will be nothing wrong! You're misjudging him!"

"Just like you did?" Spencer mocked her.

"Just remember how much you liked him before you first caught us!" Carly said.

"I'll try..."

 **...**

 _Later that afternoon Spencer came home from the post office with his newly ordered super rag and took the first chance to test it when he spilled Carly's juice and absorbed it all with the rag._

 _Carly noticed his brother's good mood so she brought up what was in her mind._

 _"Hey, can I borrow your helmet?"_

 _"What for?"_

 _"Griffin's gonna take me for a ride on his brother's motorcycle!" Carly said with enthusiasm._

 _"Yeah, no, he's not!" Spencer mocked him with the same happy voice._

 _Someone knocked on the door and Carly went to open it._

 _"Don't be such a lady!" she took the chance to taunt him._

 _"You're not riding on the back of a motorcycle with your delinquent little boyfriend."_

 _"Just play with your rag!"_

 _On the door it was Griffin just after a motorcycle accident on his way here._

 _"See what happens?" Spencer was conceited but he helped Carly to take care of Griffin.  
_

* * *

 _The next few days Spencer was busy getting involved with Sam's returning nightmare about a monster that eats her soup._

 _He had to get his mind away from Carly and Griffin and felt like he needs to help Sam._

 _One of these days he even dressed up as a monster and scared Sam while she was eating soup, in order to confront her fears._

 _Sam did confront it... or him, as she beat up the monster not knowing it was Spencer. But she felt better._

 **...**

Spencer was lying on the couch trying to recover from Sam's assault. He noticed Freddie running away and Griffin arriving and later him again, angrily leaving the apartment.

He was thinking about the worst... he started become worried about Carly but he just couldn't get up from the couch.

A half an hour later Carly came down the stairs. "Sam just told me what happened with you! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hey Carls, come here!" he said as he regained some strength.

"What's up?"

"That's what I'm asking... I just saw Griffin leaving... he seemed upset. Did something happened?"

"Ah, yeah... well... we broke up..."

"What? What did he do to you?" Spencer got even more worried.

"Oh, nothing, nothing... that's not his fault, it's just..."

"Whaaat?" Spencer couldn't control himself.

"...He collects Pee-Wee Babies... and I just can't cooperate with this..." Carly said carefully.

Spencer was blinking for seconds before he realized. But he couldn't believe it.

"So you're telling me, we went trough this whole drama, all this fight for your big true love and all of the sudden you're just breaking up with him because he collects Pee-Wee Babies?" Spencer started to raise his voice.

Carly nodded with embarrassment and didn't dare to say a word.

"Well excuse me my little sister, but you're crazy!" Spencer yelled "And you know what? I'm done with your love-life! Dad was right! I shouldn't have interfere with that and I'm never gonna do it anymore again!"

"But Spencer-!"

"No! Don't even ask me anything!" Spencer painfully growled as he stood up from the couch and limped away to his room.


	11. Ms Fielder

**Ms. Fielder**

 _There was the time when Carly asked Spencer to teach her how to draw. The plan went horribly wrong when Spencer started to teach everything else about art. Carly lost her interest and took art lessons in the community center which only triggered Spencer's anger even more._

 _He visited Carly's art class and immediately got in a fight with the teacher. When they started to paint on each other in fury, Carly gave up._

 **...**

 _"Get in here!" Carly yelled in the front door when they were back "I can't believe you did that! I'm never gonna be allowed back to that community center ever again."_

 _"You're overreacting!" Spencer said covered in colorful paint.  
_

 _"No, the head of security said you're never allowed back in this community center ever again!"_

 _"People forget!"_

 _"They took our pictures and thumb prints!"_

 _"Yeah, they'll never let us back in that place." Spencer laughed.  
_

 _"Why? Why would you embarrass me?" Carly asked.  
_

 _"I don't know. Cause I'm a big jerk. And I think I got paint up my nose."_

 _"You deserve paint up your nose." Carly finally smiled.  
_

 _"Look, if I swear not to get all psycho, would you let me teach you how to draw?"_

 _"A bunny?"_

 _"We should start with a hamster." Spencer said "Hug?"_

 _"After you take a shower!"_

 _Someone knocked on the door and Carly opened it._

 _"Ms. Fielder?" she asked surprised as she saw her art teacher in the door.  
_

 _"May I come in?" Ms. Fielder asked.  
_

 _"Sure." Carly siad and let her in even though Spencer waved not to. "How did you know where I live?"_

 _"I followed your brother's paint trail."_

 _"Look I'm really sorry..." Spencer started to apologize.  
_

 _"No! You were right. To be a real artist you need to be spontaneous and passionate. They don't teach you that in art school." she said "Maybe you could teach me."_

 _Spencer grinned "Well I've been told I'm an excellent teacher."_

 _"By who?" Carly yelled.  
_

 _"I'm sorry I've painted your mouth red." Spencer said.  
_

 _"I'm sorry I've painted your mouth blue." Ms. Fielder replied.  
_

 _"Wanna make purple?"_

 _"Please."_

 _Carly stood there when they kissed._

 _"Okay. I don't understand art at all." she said and went to her room.  
_

 **...**

Later that evening Carly got hungry and remembered they had some leftovers in the fridge.

He went to the kitchen, took the food out and thought he's gonna ask Spencer to join her.

She approached his room but stopped when she saw Ms. Fielder's shoes in front of the closed door.

Carly got embarrassed standing there. Her first idea was to get out of there so she ran back to her room.

* * *

For the next day Carly built enough courage to talk to Spencer.

She had some time thinking. Spencer was still asleep when she went to school. Ms. Fielder's shoes were still there.

When Carly came back she saw a note from Spencer on the countertop that said he was at Socko's.

They saw each other again in the evening when Carly was ready with the dinner.

"Oh my god Carls! You've made dinner? Thank you so much I'm starving!" Spencer was thankful.

Carly stayed in silence until they finished their soups. After that she took their plates and got the lasagna out of the oven.

"So... are you gonna see Ms. Fielder again sometime?" she casually asked.

Spencer looked up surprised. He was thinking for a while what to say.

"Honestly... I don't think so." he answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well... I don't really like her."

"What?" Carly was kinda shocked "But you spent the night together...!"

"That doesn't mean I like her." Spencer laughed a little but stopped immediately as he saw Carly's disturbed face.

"You're a monster!" she whispered with horror and left the table.

Spencer didn't stop her. He didn't want to start a fight.

He quietly continued laughing. "Well I showed her how to be creative spontaneous and passionate... that's all she asked for."


	12. Austin

**Austin**

Spencer finished the 10 seconds windmills and so did Sam and Carly. Freddie was moaning on the ground.

His new app alarmed more than hundred times a day to remind him for his 10 seconds exercise.

"Sorry man!" Spencer helped Freddie get up. "So what were you girls fighting about?" he asked because they were arguing loudly about something when he arrived from the grocery store.

"Tell him what you did!" Carly warned Sam.

"I was helping!" she complained "I arranged a date for Carly to the girls choice dance. I announced an open invitation to the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow for the guys to meet Carly."

"What guys?" Spencer asked.

"Random guys!" Sam answered.

Spencer was thinking about to freak out and Sam could tell. "Ahh don't give me that look!" she grumbled "You know what? We're all gonna go and do this together okay? So it's not gonna happen without your permission." she said mockingly.

* * *

"752 guys?" Carly screamed hysterically next day in the GS.

Spencer tried not to have a heart-attack but he realized this is just too crazy even for Carly and it's not gonna work.

 _"So you see one you like?" Sam asked._

 _"I don't know it's like one big giant sea of boy!" Carly replied._

 _"Okay I got a plan!" Freddie said "Speed dating! We set up one long line that leads to you and then each guy get fifteen seconds to impress you."_

 _"Even if fifteen seconds a piece, it's still gonna take Carly hours to meet this many guys!" Spencer said._

 _"Okay, so we set up four tables. Me you Carly and Fred-lumps. The three of us pass the decent ones to Carly and we'll eliminate the freaks!" Sam told her plan._

Spencer wasn't a fair judge. First of all he kinda decided he's gonna disqualify everyone. The guy who wants to go out with his sister has to pass very high standards. Even if someone said "Hi" in a wrong way Spencer shouted "NEXT!"

And anyway he knew Carly's gonna find her partner, not him. And hours later she did find her match. She was so excited about Austin.

* * *

The day of the dance arrived and Carly just moved into her bathroom for hours, getting ready for the night.

Spencer was all alone in the living room and slowly turned himself paranoid. He was thinking, maybe it's the right time to have 'The Talk' with Carly. But on the other hand he was quite sure that in the world of internet and with a friend like Sam, she must have known everything already. Not like he didn't trust Carly but he definitely didn't trust any guys in her age.

 _Carly came down on the stairs.  
_

 _"Hey'"_

 _"Wow!" Spencer said surprised as he saw her little sister dressed in a top with a short skirt.  
_

 _"Is this look cute?" she asked.  
_

 _"Yeah, maybe a little too cute?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Come here! We need to talk"_

 _"What about?" she asked and they sat down on the couch.  
_

 _"Well... okay. You're going to a dance tonight. You know, with a new guy..."_

 _Carly nodded._

 _"So I just think it's time you and I have a little talk about-"_

 _"I'm not having this conversation!" Carly stood up suddenly.  
_

 _"Thank you so much!" Spencer replied quickly.  
_

 _In that moment Austin arrived._

Spencer had second thoughts about letting Carly go without any promises but he just couldn't do it either.

Austin seemed like a nice guy and Spencer tried to be polite and give him a chance. He took a couple of pics of the kids and then let them go.

His phone alarmed to have some exercise but he just laid down on the couch and tried to relax.

 **...**

Carly arrived earlier than Spencer expected. And she wasn't together with Austin. She came home with Freddie.

Spencer was lying on the couch watching tv when the kids said goodbye in the hallway.

"Hey" Carly greeted him and seemed tired.

"Hey, how was the dance?" he asked and sat up making place for her on the couch.

"Lame" she said "Austin was a nightmare."

Spencer was thinking about the worst. "Oh my God what did he do to you?"

"He was talking."

"What?"

"He couldn't stop talking! And I couldn't even finish a sentence! He didn't even care what I wanted to say."

Spencer was relieved but a bit sad too. All those exhausting efforts to find a date to Carly had no use.

He didn't know what to say to her so he just hold her hand and squeezed it a little.

"Remember what you tried to say before I was leaving?" Carly asked and Spencer immediately knew. He tried to have 'The Talk' with her. "I was too excited then but you know what? I'm ready. What did you want to say?"

Spencer saw that Carly is just simply tired of everything. He realized he didn't want to bother her more.

"Is there anything you don't know already?" he smiled.

"Well... maybe you can tell me something new. Like why are boys so stupid!" Carly pulled a naughty face.

Spencer ruffled her hair "Maybe another time okay? I see you are tired."

"Alright." Carly said and was about to go upstairs.

"By the way, not all boys are stupid!" Spencer yelled after her.

"I know." Carly yelled back.


	13. Freddie

**Freddie**

Spencer came home and screamed a little when he saw Sam on the couch with Carly. He immediately reached for his blow tube but Carly yelled at him.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!"

Spencer was surprised and she realized something serious happened when he saw Carly's hysterical face.

Sam didn't even tried to attack him even though they were in a serious paintball fight.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Carly kissed Freddie." Sam said.

"SAM!" Carly yelled.

"Listen! I understand you wanna deny this disgusting fact but it's true." Sam said unimpressed.

"What?" Spencer laughed "Wow, so you guys are a couple now?" he asked mockingly.

"Uhm..." Carly didn't know what to say.

"Finally! That poor guy is in love with you since ages!" Spencer said and went to the kitchen like nothing has happened.

"Yeah..." Carly was thinking "Maybe it's not that bad..."

"Oh boy!" Sam complained.

* * *

Couple of days later Spencer was at the kitchen sink, trying to get the purple paint off his forehead. The mark of his shameful defeat.

The front door opened without knocking and Freddie put his head in. He looked around and asked "Hey Spence! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure buddy! What about?"

Spencer realized it's gonna be something serious according to Freddie's face. "It's about Carly." he answered.

"Oookay... Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Everything is the most perfect!"

"Yeah, you guys are great together!" Spencer patted Freddie's shoulder.

"You really think so?" Freddie asked hopeful.

Spencer just smiled back.

Freddie had a big sigh "You know her better than I do... do you think she only loves me because I saved her life?"

That question made Spencer thinking. He wasn't sure. Freddie saw his uncertainty and sat down on the couch with a sad face.

"Listen!" Spencer sat down next to him "I have to admit, Carly's always right when I need any kind of relationship advice... but when it comes to her..." Spencer felt he has to be honest with Freddie "I don't think she always knows what she's doing or feeling. If she likes a guy she can be head over heels in love. But she can also forget about it with the same rush."

Spencer's smile turned regretful for a moment. "I really do think you guys are great together!" he tried to make Freddie feel better.

"Thanks." Freddie said "Where's she now?"

"I guess in the studio."

 **...**

A few minutes later Freddie came down with the elevator. He seemed sad and Spencer didn't stop him as he went home.

Spencer waited for a few minutes than went upstairs to the studio.

Carly was there sitting on a bean-bag, lost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Spencer sat next to her on the ground.

"Well... I guess Freddie broke up with me. He said he's bacon..."

Spencer was thinking "The foreign bacon that changes you?" he realized.

"Yep..."

"And is that true?"

"I don't know. I really like him, I always did..."

"But you never loved him until he saved your life."

"That doesn't mean my feelings are wrong!" Carly got a bit upset.

"No but maybe they got stronger because of what happened... do you think it's gonna last?"

Carly didn't answer immediately "He said he's gonna be there if I really do love him."

"See? You didn't loose anything! Especially not his friendship!"

Carly nodded and they were sitting in silence for a while.

"Now I'd love to eat some bacon! Would you come down to the grocery store with me?" Spencer asked.

"I'd like to be alone for a little time..."

"Okay." Spencer said.

"But bring me some bacon too!" Carly said.


	14. Gibby's mom

**Gibby's mom**

Carly was her way up from Build-A-Bra when she came up with the main elevator Freddie just jumped in front of her "Carly, you're not gonna believe this!"

Carly screamed a little in surprise "Freddie! You scared the heck out of me!" she gasped "What is it?"

"I've just wanted to go to the studio and saw Spencer's date! You're never gonna guess who she is!"

"That lady he met in HeyFood right?"

"Yeah, but she's not any kind of lady! She's Gibby's mom!" Freddie yelled laughing.

"What?" Carly smiled and started to run into the Shay's apartment with Freddie.

Spencer was sitting at the kitchen table just looking in front of him, seemed disturbed.

As Carly and Freddie arrived they started looking for his date.

"Gibby's mom left?" Freddie asked.

Spencer put his face in his palms "No, noooo! Don't say it out loud!"

"What? That you've been dating Gibby's mom?" Carly asked with fun.

Spencer made muffled hurting noises.

Freddie just laughed silently and Carly sat down next to Spencer "Hey! What's wrong?"

Spencer looked at Carly with disbelieve, tried to say something but he couldn't. Slowly he stood up and went to his room like he was hypnotized.

"He's in shock I guess..." Freddie said.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Carly asked Freddie looking at all those untouched spaghetti tacos on the table.

* * *

 _The next day Carly saw Spencer again after school. He was sitting on the couch with the same expression on his face like yesterday._

 _"Hey there!" Carly greeted him but there was no answer "... I'm home from school!"_

 _Still nothing from Spencer._

 _Carly put her stuff down and tried to grab his attention by rubbing her stomach "Weeoop, weeoop, weeoop, weeoop, weeoop!"_

 _Spencer's face moved a bit "...Oh hey..." he said depressed._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked._

 _"Watching tv."_

 _"Well then... maybe you wanna turn it on?" Carly looked at the switched off tv._

 _"You're mocking my pain?"_

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"Whats-? I have a crush on Gibby's mom!" Spencer stood up._

 _"Okay, I still don't get it why is that such a big problem."_

 _"Cause when I look at her now all I can see is Gibby's face! Gibby's eyes, Gibby's nose... Gibby's lips... ohh..." he said with disgust "I can't kiss Gibby-lips."_

 _"Okay well why don't' you just-" and that moment the bell ringed "...try to relax?" she asked as she went to open the door and Spencer sat back down on the couch._

 _"Hi!" Carly greeted the man at the door._

 _"Hi! I'm Leslie Grant. You're Carly Shay?"_

 _"Yeah! ...Umm..."_

 _"I'm Ginger Fox's manager."_

 _"Ginger Fox? Like The Ginger Fox?" Carly couldn't believe it._

 _"Yeah. I have an appointment with you here. I talked to some guy named..." Leslie looked at his phone "Spencer!"_

 _Carly turned to Spencer waiting for an explanation._

 _"Oh yeah Ginger Fox's manager called..." he said "He's coming over here to meet you... ohh Gibby-lips!" he said and lied down on the couch._

 **...**

Until Ginger's manager left Spencer stayed on the couch just lying there the whole time.

Carly kept one eye on him and started to worry. Spencer acted like that when he was seriously depressed.

When Leslie left and Carly closed the door after him Spencer received a text on his phone, typed and sent an answer with loud sighs.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"I've just agreed to have another date with Gibby's mom."

"Okay Spencer that's enough!" she said "If the fact that she's Gibby's mom shocks you this much than you shouldn't go out with her!"

"I can't just tell her that all I can see is her son when I look at her!" he whined.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not fair dumping her because of that! She's such an awesome woman! And she really likes me!"

"Yeah... but maybe you should end it before the second or third date! Otherwise you're gonna just burst out one day and she won't understand." Carly said "You got to tell her you have difficulties with this relationship."

"... I don't know... I wanna give her another chance. Even I don't get it what's the matter with me. Gibby is great, Charlotte is great. I don't understand why does it bother me that they are related. The problem is all I see now is Gibby in her." Spencer complained.

Carly was thinking.

"Well... You can try to have another date but I'm sure it's not gonna be better. Just promise me you won't be rude to her!"

* * *

Carly's predictions came true again.

 _Spencer tried to stay polite at the second date. But it didn't get better._

 _After that he was trying to avoid her but Charlotte came to the Shay's apartment for an explanation._

 _Spencer told her the truth and she understood it on the hard way... she started to see Carly in him._

 _The break up was evident._


	15. Candace

**Candace**

 _Spencer tried a new thing... dating a highly sophisticated woman. She invited Candace over dinner._

 _Unfortunately Sam got in juvie after she shoved a hot chili dog down on a Mexican ambassador's pants. But that night's iCarly was very special for Carly because their father could watch it from a submarine.  
_

 _She asked Spencer for help even though he had the important date tonight._

 _"I can't have her thinking I spend my time hanging with teenagers doing goofy stuff." Spencer resisted.  
_

 _Carly used the crying-little-sister card and Spencer couldn't say no. He was running around between the kitchen and the studio so Candace became suspicious._

 _She busted Spencer in the middle of an early Baby-Spencer bit._

 _... She didn't like it._

 **...**

"And we're clear!" Freddie said and everyone cheered.

"That was great! Better than I expected!" Carly said and high-fived with Gibby and Freddie.

Spencer got himself out from the Baby-Spencer seat wiping down the creamed fish off his face.

"Thanks again Spencer!" Carly said and hugged him.

"Hey! Anytime!" he said.

While the kids were packing up the studio Spencer went down to the living room.

Yep, Candace was definitely gone. Spencer was a bit upset but he totally understand her.

The rest of the gang came down too.

"Hey, how about a celebratory feist? I have all the date-dinner here untouched." he offered and a kids were delighted.

Spencer was happy that the food's not gonna go to waste and really tried not to think about his failed date. He wasn't bitter loosing Candace. It was something else.

Carly observed her brother and realized something's wrong. He was unnaturally quiet.

She felt bad as she thought it's her fault. She was so stubborn and kinda forced him into doing iCarly instead letting him having a date he prepared for. But they had to do it for their dad. And it was even better with Spencer.

After dinner Freddie and Gibby went home and Carly started clear up the table. Spencer didn't get up. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

Carly sat back next to him.

"Spencer, what is it?"

He looked back at her and smiled "Nothing... just silly thoughts. Don't worry about it!"

"Ahh come on. Now you make me worry!"

"I don't know... it's just... I don't know why I tried to have this sophisticated date. Maybe in order to have some serious-kinda relationship...? Or I don't know..."

"You're sad about Candace?" Carly asked.

"Actually, no! If she can't deal with iCarly she has no place in my life." he laughed "Well I guess you're just too young to get this but... I'm kinda scared of not finding the right one."

Carly was speechless after all these serious thoughts.

"I mean it really seems like I never gonna meet someone who can love me for real and not just for a little while..." he continued "It's just somewhat makes me upset... am I gonna find someone to live the rest of our lives together in love?" Spencer asked himself.

Carly didn't know what to say "Okay, you freaking me out!"

"Hey, forget about it!" he smiled at her "It's just silly adult stuff..."

Carly went to the sink to do the dishes and think.

A few minutes later Spencer stood up and went in his room.

 **...**

In the middle of the night Carly's phone was ringing. It was Colonel Shay.

"Dad!" Carly screamed with happiness even though she just woke up "Hey, have you seen iCarly?" she asked.

"Sure did Snugbug!" Colonel Shay said "It was just as fun and crazy as I expected. Sooo, what happened to Sam exactly?"

Carly told him everything about Sam's 'accident' with a foreign dignitary and how she convinced Spencer to appear in the show despite his date.

Colonel Shay laughed a lot and asked how Spencer is.

Carly wasn't sure to tell Spencer's worrying thoughts to dad but she had no one else to ask about this.

"Spencer has these kind of thoughts? Hm, maybe he's maturing lately... it's about time actually." Colonel Shay said.

"Nooo, no way he's gonna mature from one day to another just like that!" Carly disagreed.

"Yeah I don't think so either." Colonel Shay laughed "But it's understandable that he's thinking that way. He's almost thirty usually this is when the crisis turns up."

"What crisis?" Carly asked.

"About where your life is heading to. The number thirty just frightens people. They think they should've achieve all they could and think about having a family. Mostly these are social expectations but also inner intentions too."

"But... he's nothing like a thirty year old adult! And he has us as a family!" Carly tried to contradict.

"Yes, but don't you think one day you wanna find an awesome person, fall in love, getting married, having cute little kids?"

"Oh..." Carly understood "Yeah I guess."

"Well so does Spencer."

* * *

The next day Carly was thinking about sharing some serious thoughts with Spencer. She was brainstorming all day about how to comfort him in some way.

But Spencer was too busy.

He glued a plastic fish on his bicycle helmet during breakfast.

He took Sam's dare and tasted some weird stuff he found in one of his drawers.

He tried to wash it out of his mouth for a half an hour.

He invented three more new meals for lunch.

He improved the coconut cream pie recipe.

He ordered five more Galaxy Wars action figures with Freddie.

Got another sculpture idea and sold two existing ones.

Got into a quick fight in the hallway with Chuck.

Got a phone fight with granddad.

He fixed the lamp in the refrigerator and it caught on fire.

He watched Girly Cow with Socko, later Cops with Socko's grandmother and returned with three new pair of socks.

So Carly realized everything's alright.


	16. Krustacia

**Krustacia**

Carly was kinda against Spencer's new relationship. She didn't hate Krustacia but they only met twice and couldn't talk about anything. She didn't speak any English at all and none of the Shays spoke any Uzbek.

"I'm totally sure it's just a physical fling for Spencer!" Sam was certain about her opinion.

"So you think it's gonna end soon?" Carly asked while videochatting.

"Nope!" Sam laughed "You can't talk to him right?"

"Not at all. I tried but he won't listen. Remember how he acted while he was in his prank-phase?" Carly explained with this question "And by the way I'm not against their relationship... I just don't think it brings out the best of Spencer."

"Honeymoon phase?" Sam asked mockingly while she seemed like texting at the same time.

"So much!" Carly answered "I just hate being literally pushed away if Krustacia comes in the picture. He doesn't even care about me! You know what? I bet she's gonna end it so quickly Spencer just gonna stand there and blinking."

"Why would she end it?" Sam asked.

"Do you think they can develop a fully grown normal relationship like that? I'm afraid she's gonna loose interest... I don't know... I just feel like that."

In that moment Freddie joined the videochat "Hola muchachas! Are you ready to talk about the Penny-Tee business?"

"Sure." Carly smiled.

"Wait a second!" Sam said and finished texting "Carls I'm gonna send you a text message. Tonight you talk to Spencer and tell him exactly what I send to you."

"What?" she asked. Whatever it could be Carly didn't think it's a good idea.

She received the text.

 **[** Spencer! I can't talk to you! I tried but you won't listen. Remember how you acted while you were in your prank-phase? And by the way I'm not against your relationship. I just don't think it brings out the best of you. I just hate being literally pushed away if Krustacia comes in the picture. You don't even care about me! You know what? I bet she's gonna end it so quickly you just gonna stand there and blinking. Do you think you can develop a fully grown normal relationship like that? I'm afraid she's gonna loose interest... I don't know... I just feel like that. **]**

"Oh my god Sam!" Carly laughed "You've just typed down what I said?"

"Yep!" Sam was pleased with herself "And if you think that, that's what you have to tell Spencer!"

"Thanks! I'll try." Carly said and was genuinely touched. She realized again, the moments like this were the reasons why Sam is her best friend.

"I've always told you, you're a texting genius!" Freddie said "You really should enter a contest or something!"

"There is no such thing as texting contest!" Sam scolded him.

"Maybe in the future..." Carly said.

 **...**

After an hour long videochat Carly Sam and Freddie agreed on the business budget. Sam didn't really paid attention... seemed like she has different thoughts. But Carly and Freddie didn't care. They got used to it.

At the end Sam made Carly promise to talk to Spencer. She decided to do it without overthinking. She grabbed the phone and walked down to the living room.

Spencer was there getting ready to go to bed. He was in his jammies bringing the milk back in the fridge from the shower.

"Spencer we need to talk!" Carly said straight forward.

"What is it?" he asked.

Carly took her phone from her pocket and read it out loud.

Spencer was listening and nodded when Carly finished.

"Alright. I respect your opinion!" he said and went back to his room.

"Did I offend you?" Carly asked.

"Don't know yet..." Spencer said as he shut his door.

Carly was a bit sad but decided to hold on to her opinion.

* * *

 _The next few days she was too busy with their Penny-Tee business._

 _Sam was outrageous again hiring little kids for work but she and Freddie spoiled them enough to courage them into a rebellion._

 **...**

Carly arrived home bummed about their business failure.

She just wanted to take a long shower and forget about things.

As she approached the stairs she heard a loud sniff from Spencer's room. She went in that direction and knocked on his opened door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure..." Spencer said lying on his bed and quickly wiping his eyes.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Carly said because she didn't need an explanation. She sat on Spencer's bed.

"Go ahead and tell me you told me so." he said.

"Nah, I'm not gonna... But I do think you needed this kinda cold shower."

"For what? To remind me never fall in love again?"

"You're gonna fall in love again in no time! I know you!"

"Ohh do you?" he asked grabbing her arm as he pulled her next to himself.

Carly laid down on his bed and put her head to his shoulder. She sighed loudly.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Fourth graders took over our penny tee business."

Spencer finally started to laugh.


	17. Adam

**Adam**

Spencer was coming down the stairs talking online "What? A WoW costume contest? ...Man I'm gonna win that hands down!" he said.

He took a giant block of cheese out of the fridge and started nibbling it.

"Well I could dress up as an Aruthor..." he was thinking loud when he saw Freddie running away wearing the captain's hat. "Leave the hat!" Spencer yelled.

"Nooo!" Freddie ran out the front door.

"No I was talking to someone else" he got back to the online-talk "Hm, maybe... I don't know" he said as he went back upstairs.

In front of Carly's room he heard she was talking to a guy via videochat.

"I call you back." Spencer said to his friend online and started eavesdropping.

"So you and Freddie definitely aren't together?" the guy asked. _  
_

 _"Oh God, no!" Carly answered.  
_

 _"Good, cause I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna catch a movie or something this Saturday."_

 _"Ahh, I do but I can't! I got webicon this Saturday. iCarly's doing a whole big thing there. Dang it!" Carly yelled and accidentally pushed her hairdryer button in anger.  
_

 _"Well, we'll do it some other time!"_

 _"Swear?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yeah sure. Some other time."_

 _"Will do!"_

 _They ended the videochat and Carly was daydreaming instantly._

 _Spencer felt the need to get her out of it "Hey!" he yelled in her ear and she screamed.  
_

 _"I told you to never sneak up on me when I'm thinking about boys!" Carly scolded him.  
_

 _"I'm going to webicon with you!" he said.  
_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause my buddy online just told me there's gonna be huge World of Warlords booth there. And whoever shows up wearing the most awesome 'stume wins a big prize!"_

 _"Most awesome what?"_

 _"'stume. It's cool talk for costume."_

 _"Are you sure that saying 'stume doesn't make you a 'ser?"_

 _"What's a 'ser?"_

 _"Cool talk for loser."_

 _"You know what you're about to lose?" Spencer asked as he backed to the couch.  
_

 _"What?"_

 _"The fight we're about to have!"  
_

 _"Don't! Don't do it!"_

 _"Is this big enough?" Spencer grabbed Carly's biggest pillow and started hitting her with it.  
_

Carly tried to run away helplessly. Spencer chased her all around the room until Carly grabbed a smaller pillow and fought back.

In one lucky moment Spencer snatched Carly's pillow from her hand. Carly got surprised so Spencer could catch and drop her on the bed.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" Carly yelled.

"Of course you do!" Spencer said and let her go.

Carly sat up on her bed and fixed her hair and clothes. "I'm sure you're gonna win the costume contest. I just feel bad about the others. They won't have a chance."

"So I'm gonna be a 'ner?" Spencer laughed. He was touched by Carly's sweet words even if she said it in order to end the pillow fight. But he felt the urge to say something nice too. "Sooo... was that guy Adam? Seems like a nice boy..."

"Yeah... Wait! Did you listened to our videochat?"

"Nooo...?" Spencer acted innocent.

"Spencer!" Carly playfully hit him with the pillow. "Well... I kinda like him... to be honest I have a huge crush on him."

"Okay that's enough! I can't take you seriously anymore." Spencer stood up.

"Ahh come on! What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"I'm just having a bet with myself how seriously you're gonna take your crush this time."

"What?" Carly didn't expect that but Spencer was already out of her room.

* * *

In the end Spencer had no idea if he won the contest or not. There was only one Aspartamay cosplayer who could compete with his 'stume but he was already eliminated after an epic musical fight, fulfilling the prophecy! ... And with some help of Carly.

Spencer and the iCarly trio were heading home. The kids were talking about their crazy fans all the way.

"Ahh, come on! I'm sure they mean well." Spencer said.

"You weren't there! Those freaks are maniacs!" Freddie said.

"Well... that's our audience." Sam added smiling.

"Poor Adam..." Carly sighed.

"Oh, yeah, so have you meet Adam?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I did... but it's just not gonna-"

"Okay, say no more!"

"What?" Carly asked.

"Another crush to forget." Spencer taunted.

"Ahh!" Carly was offended "Like you had a steady girlfriend ever..."

"What the-?"


	18. Steven

**Steven**

 _Spencer showed up in the living room. His back was hurting so he wasn't in his best mood._

 _"Oh look, Sam and Freddie are here, that's different!" he greeted the iCarly trio annoyed "So what goes on?"_

 _"Steven's cheating on Carly" Sam just declared loudly._

 _"Quit it!" Carly said._

 _"How come Sam thinks he's cheating?"_

 _"I've found a picture of him in L.A. with some girl."_

 _"Quite some girl." Freddie added but Carly frightened him with an orange "Who's hideous!" he said louder.  
_

 _Spencer went to the monitor "Let me see her. Let me see this girl who- wohhohhohhhoooo! That is quite..." he looked at Carly "...quite a high resolution monitor!"_

 **...**

Spencer called Gibby asking him to massage his back. After that he was working in the kitchen and heard the iCarly trio talking.

Sam wanted to prove that Steven's a cheater. She made Carly sad but Spencer knew her intentions aren't bad. Deep inside he wanted to know too.

When he first met Steven he tried to be neutral about this. He thought maybe he's just another crush for Carly. But later on he started to think that he's a nice guy.

Carly and Steven were together for months now. Spencer really thought it's gonna be serious this time. Even though Steven has been in L.A. half the time. But Carly said he wouldn't mind a long distance relationship.

Spencer didn't want to admit but he admired Carly for that. He wasn't sure he could do this. And deep inside he was hoping Steven's not a cheater.

"What do you think?" Sam appeared in the kitchen and got him out of his thoughts.

Spencer pulled Sam aside and made sure Carly wouldn't hear them "I really hope you're not right."

"Me too but come on! You've seen that girl..."

"And?" Spencer tried to be clueless.

"Spencer!" Sam sounded impatient "Would you help us find out?"

"Sure. But what can I do?"

"We'll see..." Sam was mysterious.

* * *

 _A few days later she got some evidence to prove her idea about Steven. She had some research on the Shays' computer and realized there's gonna be a party where Steven may show up with her new girlfriend Tori._

 _"We're gonna make Spencer to drive us to L.A." Sam told her plan.  
_

 _Spencer grunted loudly. Not just because Gibby was massaging him on the kitchen table.  
_

 _"And we're gonna crush that party and see for ourselves if Steven's really a cheater." she continued.  
_

 _"Or not!" Carly said.  
_

* * *

 _Spencer borrowed a van from Socko. The kids had second thoughts about the mission when they realized maybe people gonna recognize them from iCarly. Spencer remembered her ex-girlfriend Monie the make-up artist and called her along the way for help._

 **...**

Carly had some time to think on the way to L.A. Deep inside she was indeed afraid of this trip.

Spencer looked at her from the rear-view mirror. She was just sitting there looking front of herself being unnaturally quiet.

"Hey Carls! Give me a sandwich would you?" Spencer called her from the front.

Carly got the sandwich and crawled her way to Spencer.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Alright..." she started "...pretty scared actually. But I want to know the truth!"

Spencer nodded.

"And how's your back?" Carly asked.

"Much better. Gibby's kinda talented."

Carly was thinking "Listen, thanks for doing all of this. It really means a lot."

"Sure... anything to bust that cheating bastard!"

"We don't know for sure- ...wait! So you do care about my love-life!"

"I didn't say that!" Spencer tried to deny but in that moment Carly hugged him carefully.

"Thanks anyway!" she whispered.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" he asked.

"No thanks... if it's really true, I'm gonna do it myself."

* * *

Later on that party Spencer ended up in Keenan Thompson's hot tub with some really strange people.

He'd love to get out but Jade was too angry and Sikowitz was... just like his name. And it just felt too good for his back to stay there.

He got the alert on his phone that it's gonna be an unusual iCarly webcast soon. Steven was busted and he watched the whole thing.

A few minutes later he heard Sam having a rap battle but they only arrived at the end of it but just in time for karaoke.

Spencer saw that Carly's alright. They never talked about Steven anymore again.


	19. The girl from the hardware store

**The girl from the hardware-store who loves chicken**

 _As she was ready to go, Carly went downstairs where she was about to meet Freddie._

 _Spencer was in the living room grilling some chicken on his little lawn. There was some girl with him too._

 _"He-he-hey, there's my little sis! You want some chicken? It's moist!" he said and hold one chicken breast in Carly's face._

 _"No thanks. I'm going on a dinner-date with Sam and Freddie." she answered and looked at the unknown girl sitting on the lawn "Uh... hi!" she greeted her._

 _"Hey." she said and didn't seem to care._

 _"Who's your friend?" Carly asked Spencer._

 _"I don't know." he whispered "I met her at the hardware-store and she loves chicken..."_

 _"Super!" Carly whispered too._

 **...**

When Carly arrived home she was less furious than a half an hour before.

"Hey Carls..." Spencer said and saw two plates of lasagna in her hands "You brought dinner?" he laughed.

"I can't do this! I can't be Sam's and Freddie's couples counselor anymore! They're unbearable!" Carly complained.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Spencer pulled Carly to one of the deck chairs on the lawn "You don't have to if you don't want to! They have to face their problems for themselves! I don't even think you can do anything about it. If they wanna fight they gonna fight with or without you, is that Pini's lasagna?" Spencer just realized.

"Yeah." Carly finally smiled.

A half an hour later they were sitting on the lawn being full and watching the ceiling.

 _"This is nice." Carly said.  
_

 _"Yeah. It's a lot more fun hanging here with you than that dumb girl from the hardware-store."_

 _"Thanks!" Carly smiled "I'm sorry she stole your wallet."_

 _"That's okay. There's only four dollars in it."_

 _"Those stars you've put up the ceiling looks so cool!"_

 _"Good! Cause it wasn't easy to get them up there."_

 _"What about that moon?"_

 _"Even harder! That thing was like sixty pounds!"_

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Yeah. I had to use a bunch of big long screws and a steel cable to-"_

 _In that moment the ceiling cracked loudly and the sixty-pounds-moon fell on them.  
_

 _They were grunting from the pain for minutes._

 **...**

Carly was in her room getting ready to bed. She just realized she needs new batteries for her snoring machine.

He went down to the kitchen and started to search the cabinets.

Spencer was coming out from his room to his bathroom while he was talking on the phone.

"No, Socko, I'm telling you! Those nuts and bolts didn't keep that giant moon on the ceiling!"

Carly was smiling and tried to be silent in the kitchen not to bother Spencer's phone call.

"It fell down on me and poor Carly... yeah... no, we're alright."

Carly muffled her laugh with her hand.

"Yeah, with Carly... oh no, she left. Guess what! That stupid bitch took my wallet!"

Carly couldn't believe what she heard... she became shocked in that instant.

"I know... yeah, now I get it why she seemed so easy... yeah, not that easy how I wanted..." Spencer laughed.

Carly grabbed the countertop as her legs had troubles to hold her.

"And I even grilled her some chicken... if I've known she's gonna leave after dinner I wouldn't have brought her up..." Spencer was laughing loud "Well yeah she could've took my wallet after I had her... there were only four dollars in it... I'd have came out cheap..."

Carly was stunned. She waited until Spencer shut his bathroom door, then she ran upstairs to her room.

She felt like she had to call Sam.

It was ringing for half a minute but Carly didn't give up. She had to talk to someone!

Finally Sam picked up sounded sleepy "Carls! What's up?"

"Sam! Oh my god! You're never gonna believe what I've just heard!" she started and told what happened.

Sam got more and more interested in the story and just laughed loudly "Oh Carly you're such a priss!"

"That's not what I wanted to hear!" Carly complained.

"What do you want me to say? Of course he was bringing up that girl to-"

"Don't say it!" Carly yelled "I just... I've never heard him talking like that..."

"Of course, he's not gonna talk like that in front of you! And be grateful for that! You have no idea what I hear from my mom in a daily basis."

"Yeah, but..."

"Listen! Spencer is just a guy and all guys are the same! They always want that..." Sam explained.

"Excuse me?" Freddie's voice was heard from the background.

"Is Freddie with you?" Carly asked.

"Yeah mah boy's here!" Sam said mockingly "We were just about to... make peace...?" it sounded more like a question, followed by Sam's laugh.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"What do you think what I mean?" Sam laughed even more.

Carly just got frightened and hung up.

She lied down on her bed and couldn't believe how vulgar everybody can be... but most importantly she was thinking about how much she wants a boyfriend.


	20. Jenna

**Jenna**

 _At first Carly had absolutely no problems with Jenna. In fact in the beginning she even liked her._

 _Jenna had the ability to motivate Spencer to focus on his art commissions or getting into bed in reasonable hour._

 _But later the whole relationship started to become weird as Spencer was ordered to do these things like a Jenna was his babysitter... just like she was in the past._

 _Carly's eyes opened when Gibby asked "Is that his date or his babysitter?"_

 _"I'm not sure..." Carly answered._

 _Later that night Carly realized Jenna is the babysitter of both of the Shays. Spencer was sent to bed and Carly was firmly commanded to go in her room and she couldn't argue back._

 ** _..._**

Later that night Carly was sound to sleep when she heard noises.

First she thought maybe it's Sam but she realized she was with Freddie finally spending some time together.

She sat up on her bed and switched on her lights in panic.

It was Gibby lying down on Carly's couch munching on some leftover popcorn.

"Gibby! What are you doing here?"

"Eating popcorn and sleep after that." he answered like it was so natural.

Carly wasn't even surprised. She was used to Gibby's weirdness. But she was wondering as she looked at her bedside clock.

"Gibby it's 3 a.m.!"

"Yeah we've just finished the horror movie with Jenna and watched another one."

Carly was speechless for seconds "You watched tv with Spencer's girlfriend?" she was shocked.

"I don't think she's like a girlfriend for Spencer. You should end it somehow."

"Me? Ending their relationship?" Carly got curious.

"Yeah you should talk to him. He's so easily manipulated by women."

Carly gave up wondering about Gibby. She realized for the thousandth time she shouldn't be surprised by his words or actions. But this time the guy had a point.

Carly thought maybe she can get more advice from Gibby.

"What if I talk to Jenna?"

"Could you? She just sent you up to your bed and you obeyed." Gibby giggled.

"Alright, alright." Carly was kinda hurt in her pride.

"Good night!" Gibby suddenly ended the conversation.

"... good night." Carly said and switched off the lights.

The next morning Gibby disappeared from the couch and Carly wondered if the conversation with him was maybe a dream...

* * *

On the weekend Carly had enough courage to give Spencer and Jenna a piece of her mind.

She found them together on the couch as Jenna was reading a bedtime story for Spencer.

 _"Okay! This needs to stop right now!"_

 _"What?" Jenna asked._

 _"What's the problem?" Spencer didn't understand._

 _"What's the problem? You're lying there wearing footsie pajamas while this woman reads you the adventures of the Pudgy Monkey and you're asking me what's the problem?"_

 _"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Jenna asked firmly._

 _"You're not the babysitter of me!" Carly replied without hesitation "And you're nit his babysitter anymore either! You two are not having a normal relationship here."_

 _"But I like her. She smells pretty." Spencer explained_

 _"We've known each other forever." Jenna said._

 _"I know but... I think you two are taking this connection you have you're trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. I mean doesn't it feel a little bizarre and unnatural?" Carly asked._

 _"Yes." Spencer admitted._

 _"I'm creepy." Jenna pouted._

 _"Well don't feel bad just... I don't know... be friends or something. But stop pretending you can be boyfirend and girlfriend when you both know it's just weird and wrong." Carly said._

 _"This is weird and wrong!" Spencer admitted again._


	21. Kyle

**Kyle**

Spencer was in a bad mood.

He tried to open his newly bought closed safe with a chainsaw for eight hours straight without any luck.

And then Carly came home with a wise-ass guy telling him the obvious... that the safe won't open like that.

Carly sent Spencer to his room like he couldn't take a hint.

The next thing he noticed Carly was calling him from the living room.

 _They met again in front of Spencer's room._

 _"What? I took the hint!" he didn't understand._

 _"I know but now I need Kyle to leave!" Carly said desperately._

 _"What did he do?" Spencer was about to be furious._

 _"Nothing! It's jut... I really like him and if he finds out I'm not as smart as he thinks I am he's not gonna wanna go out with me and I need a pretty boyfriend!" she pouted._

 _"So you want me to just... like throw him out?"_

 _"No! Uhm..." Carly looked around and picked up a giant piece of wood "Give yourself a bloody nose!"_

 _"Do you want me to whack myself in the nose?" he couldn't believe it._

 _"Please just help me! Just help me!" Carly begged and ran back._

It seemed like an emergency so Spencer didn't want to think this through.

He concentrated and was strongly thinking about how much he loves Carly... then he swung it.

The pain arrived soon as he went out to the couple. _"_ _Ohh my nose is bleeding weird ha?"_

 _"Oh my god I should help him! Sorry Kyle you should go!" Carly said and politely pushed Kyle out._

 _"Alright!" he said "Just make sure you tilt his head fifteen degrees and maintain pressure on his septum so the blood coagulates!"_

 _"Yeah yeah pressure on his septum, call me!" she said as she closed the door after him._

 _After that she ran up the stairs._

 _"Where are you going?" Spencer asked._

 _"Upstairs to study!"_

 _"Study for what?"_

 _"For my next date with Kyle." she said and disappeared to her room._

 _"Okay... I'll just.. bleed...!" Spencer stayed there helpless.  
_

He tried to recall what Kyle was talking about how to take care of his nose. He had no idea. But he had an idea who could have!

He knocked on the Bensons' door. Mrs. Benson opened it and pulled a disgusted face.

"What the yuck Spencer?" she asked.

Spencer wasn't in the mood arguing "Mrs. Benson, would you please take care of me?"

"Come in here!" she said resigned.

She sat him down on the couch in the living room while Freddie stood up from the dinner table "Oh my god Spence, you're alright?"

"What happened?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I whacked myself with a giant piece of wood... accidentally."

Mrs. Benson sighed and went for her first aid kit.

"Accidentally because Carly asked me to do it..." he said silently to Freddie.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"He brought this guy home-"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah... and he's just too smart for her so she wanted to get rid of him..."

"And there wasn't any other way to do that but whacking your face with wood so your nose will bleed?" Freddie asked but it sounded like a fact.

"She told me too!" Spencer tried to blame Carly but it didn't work.

"You would do anything for Carly..."

"Tell me about it!"

"You Shays are crazy!" Freddie laughed.

"Ohh, like you Bensons are all sooo-" he couldn't finish it because Mrs. Benson was back.

"Alright Spencer! Just tilt your head in fifteen degrees and push here on your septum." she said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." he said.

* * *

A few days later Carly was sitting on the couch with Sam by her side, sounded heartbroken because of her failed date with Kyle.

Spencer was intentionally acted like he doesn't care and was working on his closed safe.

 _"Here! You can have your big fork back." Sam said because she got a comically giant fork._

Spencer smiled secretly. He was thankful for Sam comforting Carly, otherwise he would have done it.

And he really wanted to make her feel better but reminded himself of his nose or how he was ordered to leave the living room twice without any thanks.

He should have been angry and Carly was sad. Spencer thought they're even now.


	22. Cassie

**Cassie**

Carly and Freddie arrived back home from Nora Dershlit's parole hearing with a couple of smoothies.

Carly was still upset why they let that freaky girl home. She still thought she's dangerous for everybody. Carly just cursed herself for her kind heart but at some point at the hearing she felt sorry for Nora and that convinced the judge to let her go.

"Carly come on!" Freddie said and dragged her out of her thoughts "Don't worry about Nora. She learned her lesson!"

"I hope you're right!" she said and her eyes wondered on Freddie's hands holding mail "Oh god, I forgot to check our mailbox!" she said.

"Yeah you were deep in your thoughts!" Freddie smiled.

Carly went back to the lobby and got the mail.

Since her hands were full she had some trouble opening the front door. Slowly she managed somehow to get in, but then she saw...

She saw Spencer seating Cassie up on the kitchen-counter. His hands were under her skirt as he was standing in front of her pulling her closer to himself. Cassie just opened Spencer's unbuttoned shirt and got lost in kissing his neck.

Carly closed the door back in the same silence and just looked in front of herself desperately trying to erase the image out of his head... but it stucked there!

It was definitely something she didn't want to see. She realized it was Cassie's lunchtime and she used to spend it with Spencer... now she knew why! She shivered in disgust.

Moments later she realized she's still in the hallway and didn't know what to do... well at least she knew she didn't want to go back. She could only go to the Bensons.

"Hey!" Freddie was surprised opening the door.

"Hey. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure! What's going on?" Freddie was suspicious.

"Nothing!" Carly reacted too quickly.

"Carly!" Freddie knew something was not right "Tell me!"

"Well..." Carly started embarrassed "Spencer's at home... with Cassie..."

"And?" Freddie didn't get it.

"And... I think they need some privacy..." Carly didn't know how to explain. Blood rushed to her face. She had conflicted emotions and she couldn't handle those.

She thought for a while that she's old enough to deal with these things reasonable. She was 17 and desperately tried to make everyone (including Spencer) believe she's mature enough for adult stuff. She was thinking about boys all the time but wasn't experienced at all.

She didn't hate Spencer or Cassie. She hated the fact that she's still incapable to put up with things like this.

It took some time to Freddie to realize "Oooh..." he gasped "Well..." he was thinking loud "... I was about to edit some iCarly stuff we recorded yesterday. Would you mind help me?"

"Okay, sure..." Carly said "...I can't believe I've panicked and left."

"What else could you do?" Freddie asked and she realized he's right.

 **...**

Freddie had a good idea because later on Carly totally forgot about Spencer.

They edited a lot of previously shot stuff together and she had some fun. She even learned some tricks in CuttingRoomFlow.

An hour later her phone was ringing.

"It's Spencer" she said and picked up "Hey! ... I'm with Freddie next door. ...Okay thanks, I'll be right there." she hung up and turned to Freddie "He called because lunch is ready..." Carly shuddered again disturbed.

"You guys have to talk about it." Freddie said.

Carly's face revealed pain but she slowly stood up and went home.

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer greeted him "How was the hearing?"

"Awful as I expected..."

"Sorry to hear that!" Spencer got a plate for Carly.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked without thinking.

"I've already eaten with Cassie..." he said and Carly shook her head quickly trying to get the image out "...and I thought you're gonna come home sooner." he said as he was about to put some spaghetti on Carly's plate.

"I did..." she said silently.

Spencer stopped moving.

Seconds of awkward silence.

"When?" he asked a while later.

"An hour ago..." she answered and looked at Spencer in agony.

Spencer raised his eyebrows, seemed shocked but he quietly started giggling "Oh my god! I did hear you in the front door! But I thought I was just imagining it!" he said and tried not to laugh.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled "There's nothing funny about this! I saw..."

"You saw what?" Spencer was laughing.

"I just... I can't... I mean... why on the kitchen-counter? We used to make food there!" Carly was becoming hysterical.

Spencer laughed even louder as had to sat down drop everything and hold on to his stomach. But it just made Carly furious.

"Well... so funny ha? Just imagine me doing the same when you arrive home!" she yelled.

"Woah woah woah hold on!" Spencer got serious immediately and stood up "That's different! And for your information I did caught you making out with Griffin don't you remember?"

"And how did that feel? You screamed for seconds!" Carly reminded him "It's not that different!"

"You're a 17 year old girl! My little sister!"

"And you're my brother, my guardian! Show some responsibility!"

"WHAT?" Spencer couldn't believe it and got loud too "You say I don't show responsibility?"

And that's how Spencer and Carly pushed each other into a half an hour fight.

They were screaming, yelling, pointing at each other, blaming, criticizing...

Phrases were thrown at each other like: "Sexist!" "Not fair!" "You don't get it!" "What are you talking about?" "Shut up!" and so on, until Spencer went to his room and loudly shut his door.

Carly was shaking in anger. She tried to eat but she just couldn't.

* * *

For the next couple of days the Shays refused to talk to each other. They tried to avoid one another and when they met just talked what they necessarily had to.

One of these days Carly was about to leave to Nora's party. She packed already and went to the hallway to meet Freddie.

She found a note on the front door inside.

"Call me if you need me to pick you up! Be careful and look after Sam and Freddie too!"

Carly smiled and her heart melted in an instant. She turned the page and wrote "Okay. Thanks!"

 **...**

The next time they talked Carly got him off a spinning wheel Spencer was tortured with by the Dershlits. Spencer puked on Carly's shoulder a little bit but they've never talked about it ever again.

They left the fight behind them too. Carly forced herself to forget about it and not to mention it. And Spencer promised he's gonna be careful in the future.


	23. Lance

**Lance**

Spencer was outraged when Carly announced that she rather go on a date than come to the FatCake factory with them. He promised himself he's never gonna get involved with Carly's love-life ever again but he felt strange about this. He really tried to keep his opinion to himself. He didn't want to scold Carly because of it. He wanted Carly to realize this is kinda rude from her. But days later Carly didn't change her mind and Spencer felt like he has to talk to someone or he'll explode.

After next week's iCarly rehearsal Sam was leaving and Spencer just ran after her.

"Sam wait!"

"What is it?" she asked as she turned back on the hallway.

"I gotta ask you something..."

"And you want to buy me a smoothie right?"

"Okay."

By the time they sat down to a table in the GS Spencer already told Sam what's bothering him.

"Don't you think it's rather insulting that she's not coming with us to Canada? I can't believe she's meeting a guy instead!"

"Nah!" Sam said bored "Do I have to explain to you how hormones work?" she smiled.

"Ah, come on!" Spencer said slightly disgusted "But don't you feel bad because she's not gonna be there with you on your big day?"

"As you said: It's MY big day. I'm not gonna be able to think about anything but FatCakes!" she said excited.

Spencer got lost in his thoughts and was sipping his smoothie, nodding in denial.

In that moment Freddie arrived in the GS.

"Sam Spencer what are you guys doing here?" Freddie looked suspicious.

"What does it look like nab? We're having smoothies!" Sam said and winked at Spencer. She enjoyed Freddie's light jealousy.

(Spencer winked back. He thought it's the sign of she's gonna keep their conversation in secret.)

"You know those iCarly fansites?" Sam continued teasing Freddie "I've just discovered there are Spam forums too..."

Freddie couldn't speak from the shock.

"What are Spam forums?" Spencer asked "Are they about those unsolicited advert e-mails?"

"Sure big guy!" Sam laughed and Freddie left them in outrage.

Sam turned back to Spencer and saw his face remained troubled.

"Spencer listen! I'm not mad at Carly. So you shouldn't be either. I don't feel like she ditched me for some guy. She's a big girl she knows what she's doing." she said and Spencer raised his eyebrows because he wasn't sure about that "I'm gonna get myself full with FatCakes with or without Carly" Sam said with a dreamy face.

"Alright" Spencer sighed.

* * *

 _Sam's big day arrived and the gang was ready to leave the country._

 _"You sure you're not gonna come?" Sam asked Carly._

 _"I want to but I've already bailed on Lance twice. And he's really cool and if I bail again he's gonna think I don't like him and I really do like him... besides I haven't kissed a guy in four months I'm getting itchy."_

 _"What time's your date?" Freddie asked._

 _"Handsome Lance is picking me up at five o clock... with his car!" Carly added proudly._

 _"So what are you gonna do til then?" Gibby asked._

 _"Probably take a long hot bath I' ll pull my hair out maybe I'll do my nails-"_

 _"Bye!" Sam said and they were heading out the door._

Spencer was secretly thankful he doesn't have to listen to Carly's plans anymore.

 **...**

Later that day Spencer called Carly.

"Hey!" she jingled.

"Hey kiddo, how was your date?"

"Ahh, so lame! My toe stucked in the faucet."

Spencer burst into laughter "What?"

"That's right! I had my date in the bathroom with Mrs. Benson and the mechanic who sawed the faucet off... which reminds me... we're gonna need a new one in my bathroom..."

Spencer wasn't mad. He secretly enjoyed the story of Carly's ruined date.

"And how was the tour in the FatCake factory?" Carly asked.

"Great, great... Sam cried in joy, ate as much as she could and of course we got in trouble at the border getting back..."

"Let me guess! She wanted to bring home some Canadian FatCakes!" Carly said.

"That's right!"

"So, are you guys gonna be home soon?"

"Well..." Spencer wasn't sure "Not really... we have to get Sam back somehow from Malaysia..."


	24. Harry

**Harry**

"He's gonna stay in your bedroom?" Spencer started to freaking out.

"He's not feeling well. He can't go back to the hotel with the rest of the guys!" Carly explained.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" Gibby was devastated.

"I wish Harry Styles were in my bed!" Sam said with a dreamy face.

"Are you sure it's a good idea keeping him in your room?" Freddie wasn't assured.

"Yeah!?" Spencer agreed and secretly was thankful for Freddie's remark.

"I feel so bad for him! I gave him the jungleworms!" Carly was worried.

Gibby gasped again.

"Okay, listen!" Spencer tried to keep calm "He's staying in your bed but you have to sleep on the couch in the living room!"

"That's ridiculous!" Carly disagreed.

"I'd stay with Harry if Carly isn't allowed!" Sam said with a grin.

"Harry is sick! He's not gonna make a move on me!" Carly argued.

"Sure..." Sam giggled.

"Alright..." Spencer was thinking "Sam, please stay for a while with Carly til Harry's getting better."

"Wooohhooo!" Sam screamed happily.

Freddie's face got red but he pulled an evil smile "Well, I know someone who would love to stay too with all of you in Carly's bedroom! Gibby?"

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" Gibby jumped around excited.

"What? Spencer!" Sam yelled.

"Freddie's right. The more of you are with Carly and Harry, the more calmed I'm gonna be." Spencer said.

"You're dead Benson!" Sam warned the boy.

But Freddie kept smiling behind Spencer, enjoying his temporary safety "You guys gonna have so much fun together!" he teased Sam.

Spencer raised one eyebrow looking at Carly questioningly.

"Fine by me." she said "But you should stop acting like this over-protective father figure! It doesn't fit you. I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't need this." she sounded angry.

"Excuse me?" Spencer couldn't believe what he heard.

"Sounds like you don't trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust! Guys your age in your bedroom I don't trust!" Spencer raised his voice.

"Okay guys, stop fighting!" Freddie said quickly "Tomorrow we're gonna call the doctor and talk to the rest of the guys about what to do. I'm sure everyone wants Harry to get better so they can continue the tour and we can have them performing on iCarly."

Everyone was nodding in silence and acknowledged Freddie's words.

 **...**

Later that night Carly's night watch turned into a slumber party. Even Freddie stayed there all night long too.

The kids were having a fun time mostly singing One Direction songs and some others for Harry's request. He seemed like he feels better but stayed in bed the whole time.

Carly's joy wasn't honest though. She realized maybe she hurt Spencer with her words.

But he was acting crazy again in front of everybody and clearly he wasn't right.

"Go talk to Spencer." Sam said to her at one moment like she read her thoughts.

Carly walked down to the living room and found Spencer on the couch watching tv.

"Hey!" she said and sat next to him "What are you watching?"

"Nothing really..." Spencer answered staring at the tv.

"Won't you come up then? We're having a great time."

"I'm glad. But you know I'm trying not to be an over-protective father figure."

Carly rolled her eyes "Alright Spencer! I'm sorry. I admit I was harsh."

Spencer was thinking for a moment then he turned the tv off and looked at her.

"Carly... actually I AM your father figure!" he said firmly "And it scares me deeply. I want to be your friend, I want to be your cool brother... but sometimes it's just not possible. Maybe sometimes I act embarrassing but I'm worried about you even if you don't."

Spencer put the tv remote down, stood up and went to his room.

Carly was left alone with her own thoughts. She felt more than guilty now.

She went upstairs and told her friends what happened.

Sam rolled up her sleeping bag from the floor and gave it to Carly while Freddie handed over her pajamas. Carly didn't ask anything.

She went downstairs, knocked on Spencer's door and entered.

"If you're not coming up, I'm gonna sleep here with you." she said and put her sleeping bag down next to Spencer's bed.

Spencer tried not to smile and stay serious "You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." she said and sat down "Remember when I was little you let me color some of your drawings? Do you have some?"


	25. Trey

**Trey**

 _Spencer was through of a ruff day spending it at the Fire Department working for free._

 _He did it for the sake of Carly's and his safety since he frequently had the habit to set anything on fire._

 _"You started a fire at the fire department?" Carly asked without surprise as he returned home slightly burned._

 _"Well... yeah." he answered and then saw the bowl in her hands "Ah, is that caramel corn?" he reached towards it._

 _"Yes, and you can't have any! I've got a cute boy upstairs, so if you excuse me..." she said and went up the stairs._

 _Spencer wasn't in the mood thinking about her words. His head hurt and was still burning a little until he put it out with some water from a vase._

 ** _..._**

 _A few minutes later Spencer was still about to putting himself together when he heard Carly screaming._

 _"Spencer!" Carly was running down from upstairs with a guy just behind her._

 _"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" he asked and hold the guy back while Carly hid behind his brother._

 _"He tried to put his lips on my face!" Carly complained._

 _"HER FACE?" Spencer screamed._

 _A few second later Trey was kicked out from the apartment along with his PearPhone smashed with a shovel by Spencer._

Spencer kinda let all of his leftover anger out in his actions. Carly was still pretty surprised by it as they hugged.

"Alright..." she said "I'm ready for my lecture."

"What lecture?"

"About not to bring up guys and just stay wit them alone."

"Oh, that lecture..." Spencer said with irony "See? You already know it... Now excuse me but I have to take a shower." he said tired.

Carly was just left there and she kinda felt guilty. She thought Spencer gonna have a the over-protective talk with her but it didn't happened.

* * *

The next couple of days Carly was extra-nice to Spencer.

She cooked all his favorite dishes and she even did all the housework when it was Spencer's turn.

Spencer was kinda pleased with the situation. He was thinking about keeping Carly in this suspense for a while.


	26. Kirsten

**Kirsten**

Carly was lying on her hotel room bed forcing herself not to let the bad thoughts take over her.

She looked next to herself and saw Sam on her bed almost snoring.

Carly didn't understand how can she just sleep so calmly like that when iCarly is close to it's end.

She took her PearPhone from her bedside table and checked her e-mails.

In that moment she heard a loud knock on the wall and Spencer's "Ouch!"

Carly smiled and started texting.

 **[** What are you doing? **]** she sent it to Spencer.

 **[** Sorry! Did I wake you? **]**

 **[** Nah! I can't sleep. **]**

 **[** Me neither. But seems like everyone else can. Freddie seems like he's having nightmares though. **]**

 **[** Sam is safe and sound asleep. I don't understand how she can be so calm. So what are you doing? What was that knock? Are you alright? **]**

 **[** Sure. I'm just working on another Spencer doll. Hopefully it's not gonna burst into flames until I give it to **]**

"To who?" Carly thought **[** To Kirsten? **]**

 **[** Oh dang it! I hit send before I finished it. **]** Spencer replied quickly. **  
**

 **[** :) **]**

 **[** Kirsten didn't call me back. I sent her some texts too but nothing. **]**

 **[** Aw I'm sorry. **]**

 **[** Well, maybe we aren't really meant for each other. I just hope she's not gonna end up with Gibby. **]**

 **[** Spencer I'm so afraid! **]**

 **[** Listen I was thinking! If iCarly gets shut down we're gonna make another webshow calling it iSpencer. I'm not officially a part of iCarly maybe I could start my own webshow hosting by you and Sam, recorded by Freddie and occasionally Gibby will turn up in it ;) **]**

Carly giggled.

 **[** Great idea! But basically you're the producer of iCarly. **]**

 **[** Okay, so I'm gonna invest into another webshow ;) **]**

Carly smiled and suddenly yawned.

 **[** Try to get some sleep okay? **]** Spencer texted as he could tell Carly was about thinking of sleeping.

 **[** You too! Don't work on that doll too long. **]** she typed thinking about Kirsten and how she doesn't deserve that doll.

 **[** It's almost ready. I want to finish it. It's gonna bring good luck. Nighty night! **]**

 **[** Good night! **]** she texted back and was thinking about how desperately she needs that good luck.

* * *

Just right after the next day the gang was about to leave New York when suddenly they were called back from Jimmy Fallon.

Turned out the iCarly fans and the Jimmy Fallon Show lovers got together that amount of money that can save iCarly from the NCC.

Later on as they were heading to the airport back to Seattle Carly was looking for her lip gloss in her handbag...

... and she found the Spencer doll in there.


	27. Audrey

**Audrey**

 _Carly and Spencer met up again in front of the door._

 _They were just about to go to the Air Force Dance and Carly was so pumped about it. Their dad couldn't make it getting back in time and Spencer volunteered to take her._

 _But Spencer was sick all day long. He tried to keep it in secret but he collapsed in the living room._

 _"Spencer! Spencer what's wrong?" Carly yelled "Oh my god You're sweating! And you have a crazy fever!"_

 _"Are we... are we dancing yet?" Spencer asked lying on the floor._

Carly used all her strength to pull him up.

"Spencer please help me!" she said struggling and worried.

"Is that the dancefloor?" Spencer asked in delirium trying to get up.

"Nope." Carly said as she pulled his arm over her shoulders "We're going to bed. Why didn't you tell me you're sick?"

"I'm sorry Audrey..." Spencer mumbled.

"I'm Carly." she said "Who's Audrey?"

But she didn't get any respond. She pulled him to his bed and he immediately passed out.

Carly sat down next to him. She was too shocked to realize what's happening.

Then she heard Sam's voice from the living room "SPENCER! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! I GOT THE CHOKE KNOB!"

"SAM!" Carly ran out of Spencer's room "Come help me! Spencer's sick!"

"I kno- I mean, what?" she stuttered.

The girls carefully took off the tux from Spencer. Sam was giggling all of the time even though Carly gave her some scolding looks.

"It's not funny Sam! Spencer is seriously ill!" she said as they put a cold wet towel on his head "He's so blacked out, he called me Audrey..."

"What?" Sam listened.

"He said 'Sorry Audrey!' when he passed out."

"Come on, let's leave him rest." Sam said and pulled her out of the room.

Carly sat down the couch and Sam took out some cake filling out of the fridge. She thought Carly's gonna need that.

"Audrey should have been Spencer's date tonight. They were about to meet at the Seattle airport but Spencer wanted to cheer you up and take you to the dance."

"Wait, what?" Carly asked "Is she Spencer's old girlfriend who moved away?"

"Yeah I guess so." Sam said and sat next to her with the bowl.

Carly burst into tears as the shock passed. She took the spatula and started eating the chocolate cream.

 **...**

A few hours later Spencer watched Sam riding away for a test drive with the motorcycle from his window.

Then he went upstairs and knocked on Carly's door. There was no response but he entered.

Carly was lying on her bed still dressed up and still crying.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked the stupid question.

"No..." Carly sniffed "Are you?"

"No..." he answered and went closer to her "...it hurts to see you like that."

"Ahh, don't worry about me. I'm just crying over a stupid dance..."

"Nah, I know it's about much more." Spencer laid down next to her and Carly hugged him "I miss him too." he said.

"But you're so strong! You're not crying all the time just because you miss him."

Spencer was thinking "I had the chance to spend more time with him than you. He was there in my childhood. And mom too..."

Carly hid her face in Spencer's chest and was shaking from a new wave of tears.

"I'm sorry..." Spencer said.

"No I"m sorry... you missed your date because of me..."

Spencer wasn't surprised that Carly found out what happened.

"Well... I'd have missed it anyway because of Lewbert's germs."

"Ew! You got this from Lewbert?" Carly smiled a little.

"Yeah and I'm afraid you're gonna catch it too if I stay here..."

"I don't care!" Carly said and hugged him stronger.

"But I do. Come on, help me get in my room... I feel so weak again."

They slowly walked down the stairs.

"The girl you were about to meet is Audrey? The girl who moved away to Dallas?" she asked and Spencer nodded.

Carly could feel how quickly Spencer was losing his strength again. When they arrived to his bed he was about to faint again.

"No girl is gonna be more important to me than you..." he said as he passed out again.

Carly wasn't sure it was said to her, or Spencer was talking to Audrey again in delirium. But she smiled and caressed his face.


End file.
